Kingdom of Thorns
by littlefaith85
Summary: The Roman Empire called them Barbarians. Germanic tribes were known to kidnap women from neighboring villages to bring them home for marriage. He defies his King and she captures his heart. She becomes his captive, he declares war on his King. Lemons AH
1. Dark Celebration

This is a fanfic based on the origins of the meaning behind the Best Man…its probably completely historically inaccurate. **This is a complete work of fiction. **

Disclaimer: Any and all characters, songs, etc belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

*O*X*O*X*

The little girl sat in the large field humming as she played with the stems of flowers. Her tiny fingers wrapped and tied the wildflowers together making a chain to rest upon a head. Her brown waist length hair blew behind her, picked up from the summer breeze coming down from the surrounding mountains.

Her sister was getting married today and she was making a wildflower crown for her sister Angela. She so wished to surprise her.

As Isabella finished her gift she glanced up to see clouds full of rain slowly rolling down the hills surrounding her small village. Her eyes narrowed at the clouds as she wished them away for the celebration.

She stood and her skirts swished together the fabric just cleaned for the special day.

Then with little quick feet she loped through the field with the headdress of wildflowers held tenderly between her fingers.

Her grin was gapped from the loss of baby teeth, excitement danced through her veins.

She saw the festivities beginning as various flowers and cloth were hung. The town's center boasted tables and benches with a large feast spread. The men were dressed in their best along with their swords, daggers and clubs kept at their sides.

Isabella giggled as she rushed to her home where Angela her darling sister was dressing in her white gown. When Isabella brushed back the curtain that opened to their shared room Angela glanced at her with a beaming smile.

"Isabella, my sweet," Angela greeted, and held her arms open.

Isabella ran to Angela and engulfed her sister in her tiny arms.

"I brought you something, a gift for your most beautiful day," Isabella said, she pulled back and held out the headdress of wild white flowers.

Angela gasped and snapped her watery grateful eyes to Isabella. Bella always had a talent with nature; she could turn mud into a masterpiece.

"Oh it's lovely, Bella," Angela whispered in awe, and grasped the circlet gently in her fingers.

Angela bent forward and placed the piece on her head.

Bella clasped her hands together in excitement her eyes shining with love for her sister.

"Oh Angela, its perfect," Bella said sincerely, and gripped her sisters hands.

Angela just turned eighteen this summer. Bella was twelve years younger. Angela's mother died in childbirth and Bella's mother passed away from fever last winter.

Ben a village warrior asked for Angela's hand just as her birthday passed.

Charlie the father of the sisters gladly accepted the proposal for his eldest daughter.

Ben was a great warrior and will be a wonderful provider.

Bella and Angela gripped hands as they walked out the front door together.

Angela's smile beamed as she saw Ben and his fellow band of warriors throwing daggers into a nearby tree. The warriors and men of the village went against each other in little tournaments.

Charlie saw his eldest daughter and smiled proudly as he brought her forth to give his praise.

"Bella," little Michael called out. He and Bella were best friends.

She smiled at him, eyes shining with mischief. They got into more trouble than any other kids in the village.

They giggled together during the ceremony. Both received reprimanding gazes from their fathers. Angela gazed at Bella with nothing but adoration as Bella's giggles drifted across the silent gathering during the ceremony.

As the celebration went on for the newlyweds everyone was feasting and laughing until the sound of hoof prints clamoring together was heard.

The ground beneath them vibrated from the incoming stampede.

The crowd panicked and started trampling each other to get away. It was another tribe.

Michael grabbed Bella's hand and led her to the back of the crowd. He picked up his own sword he has been learning on as he stood defensively in front of his best friend.

Bella glanced around frantically, her eyes swept over the frightened faces of the villagers trying to find her beloved sister.

The warriors stood in front of their village, their stances guarded, and weapons drawn.

Bella saw a frightened Angela gripping onto Ben's side.

Every one gasped as they saw the feared King of Goths and his tribe gliding into the village with their armored chests and horses.

They were the most feared men in the land. Bella cried out recognizing their ornate looking beast stamped and sewn into their shields and cloth. Her father drew it into the dirt every summer with warning.

"Shhh Bella, it will be okay," Michael whispered soothingly, as he kept his piecing gaze on the incoming men.

The leader who dressed fancier than the others pulled the reigns of his stallion making it halt directly in front of the wall of warriors.

The village was clearly outnumbered by the other tribe. Women held crying babies to their breast murmuring prayers for protection.

The leader hopped off his stallion and surged forth grabbing his helmet and releasing his face for all the frightened to see.

Bella cried out as she saw his scarred devilish face.

He had white blonde hair, the coldest calculating eyes and a scar running from temple to chin grazing over his eye making his left clouded.

"Hear me my fellow men, we wish for female companionship and do not wish to fight for them," he bellowed commandingly, it held a warning, causing the women and some men to cry out in opposition.

This command caused the warriors guarding the village to growl in their own warning.

The remaining men riding on horses dismounted, their weapons already drawn.

"You have no right!" Ben screamed, devastated that his Angela would surely be picked and he would never see her again.

Other tribes were known to come in and take women because they have non available for themselves. Everyone knew this; it was also known the Kings tribe was the vilest towards its women.

The evil leader threw his head back and howled in amusement.

His men took off their helmets and dropped them at their feet.

The leader swept his hand forward giving his men the go ahead to take what they want.

The warriors surged forth in warning. Angela rushed passing the village warriors and fell to the ground on her knees in front of the other tribe. Halting all men in their place, they watched as Angela openly sobbed.

"Please, good sir, I beg you to take me. Spare my husband and his men and I will go without a fight," she begged, with clasped hands as if she were in prayer.

Ben whimpered as Angela glanced back at him with a beseeching look.

It was completely silent as everyone took in the scene before them. The warriors knew they didn't stand a chance. Angela probably saved the entire village from being massacred.

Bella wailed, it echoed all around them, and fled forward now understanding what was happening. All heads snapped in her direction as she ran for her sister, pushing frozen bodies from fright out of the way in her plight.

She dropped to her knees next her sister. Bella's brown eyes released a steady stream of tears and pleadingly took Angela's clasped hands.

"Please, please no," Bella implored, but it was futile. She didn't understand they were going to take her sister no matter what; she hasn't been subjected to the evil hearts of men yet. Her innocent heart didn't want to understand.

The leader looked on with a smirk on his lips, and amusement shined in his eyes.

His young son a few years older than Bella watched her with a heavy heart, his green eyes squinted in confusion. He has never seen anything more beautiful, the young girls who looked like sisters made his breath catch.

"Edward, my son," the leader Carlisle called out for his young son with an open waving palm.

Edward walked forward his eyes never leaving the sisters.

"This son is called love," Carlisle openly chortled, some of his men joined in.

Edward found nothing amusing about this scene splayed before him.

Carlisle leaned into his son as he whispered loud enough for most hear, "Do you want to take the young one Edward? She could be all _yours_ in a few years time; you could do _anything_ to her. I plan on showing her sister love," Carlisle sneered the last word. "You can show the girl the same when she is a woman."

Some men snickered behind Carlisle and Edward as Charlie looked on in hopelessness.

Edward swallowed harshly his eyes trained on the tiny girl sobbing openly not paying attention to anyone but her sister. Then his eyes slowly moved to the woman dressed in a white gown. Her big brown eyes caught his and held nothing but a plea for her young sister.

Edward's heart clenched not understanding this devotion.

With Edward's silence to what he thought was a confirmation to his delusions, Carlisle roughly patted his sons back making Edward stumble slightly forward.

"Take a good look at the girl Edward we'll be back," whispered Carlisle, so only Edward could hear.

Carlisle then stomped forward and gripped Bella's hair tightly making her scream in pain as he pulled her up. He made the sisters separate, he groaned in pleasure listening to their tormented screams.

Angela cried with a dry raspy scream and fell forward letting her face weep into the ground.

Edward stood back his fury building as he saw his father grab the young girl with such force, but this wasn't the first time Edward has seen something like this, so he kept back.

"Run along little girl," Carlisle smiled menacingly at Bella and dropped her. "See you soon."

Angela was now quiet as Carlisle pulled her roughly by her arm to him. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of crying out for him. He staggered off towards his horse roughly throwing Angela on top.

Ben thrashed as he screamed for mercy, as his men held him back knowing the whole village would be slaughtered if the men fought this day.

Ben's screams traveled through the village as women were pulled roughly to the sides of the evil men, with tears streaming down their faces.

Some men licked the salty trails of desperation, as others openly groped.

Edward stood back and kept his eyes on the young wailing brunette.

Suddenly a sword swung in front of Edward's chest making him step back with a glare.

"Stay away from Bella, you monster," a little boy screeched at Edward with determined eyes.

Edward smirked knowing he could pull his sword and slit the boy open before the boy even knew it happened.

Then his eyes went to Bella. "Bella," he whispered to himself, committing it to memory.

The little boy kept his eyes on Edward as he reached for Bella with a gentle hand.

Edward's brows furrowed and his belly burned, he felt heat rush through him. His thoughts were murderous as he saw the little boy touch Bella.

The little boy shook a little, his eyes catching Edward's livid scowl.

"Come Bella," Michael whispered, as Bella stood.

Edward sucked in lungful of air because at that moment Bella's brown eyes met his.

Her eyes held nothing but agony, he saw her chin and bottom lip quiver.

Then they were off, the little boy and Bella ran so fast he rushed forward to follow, but bodies stood in his way.

When he got past the villagers and his fathers men he growled in fury because he couldn't see her anywhere.

His eyes swept back and forth trying to catch her face.

"You cannot run from me forever little Bella," Edward promised with a snarl.


	2. The Countdown

Disclaimer: Any and all characters, songs, etc belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Edward is now twenty four and Bella is now eighteen.

*X*O*X*O*

_Twelve years later…_

Bella held her breath in her lungs as she pressed herself against the side of the tree. Her eyes open wide searching, her ears listening for even the smallest of movements. The beat of her heart pumped furiously through her veins.

Suddenly and hand flew forward making her scream and run.

She laughed as she heard her best friend running after her.

"Bella, I will catch you," Mike warned, teasingly keeping his extra strength and height advantage at bay. He knew he could catch her with little effort but she liked to think she could outrun him, so he obliged her.

Bella shook her head causing her long brown hair to flow freely behind her in a wave. "Never," she teased back and gripped her skirts tighter as she hopped over fallen branches and exposed roots.

Quickly Bella darted to the right just as Mike was reaching forward for capture. He growled playfully and laughed in amusement.

"Bella, you run like a girl," he teased, knowing this would make her lash out at him.

She spun around swiftly and glowered at him.

He stopped his pursuit and crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk.

"I'll show you girl," Bella snarled, and ran for him.

He threw his head back in amusement, turning and jogged at her pace.

When they reached a clearing that sits just above their village he saw the ground was soft enough to allow her to do what she wanted to do.

He slowed knowing what was coming.

She flew forward and tackled him to the ground. He chuckled as they rolled around allowing their hair to be covered in earth.

She laughed with him and reached down gripping mud in her hands, then smearing it along his face.

He automatically stopped laughing and stared at her in disbelief.

"Who just got wiped out by a girl?" she taunted, and hopped off him.

"Bella, you are so going to pay for this," he warned, as he wiped the mud from his face.

He heard her laughter in the distance.

His heart fluttered for their glorious day they just shared.

He hoped to ask for hand soon.

*X*O*X*O*

The next morning Bella woke and flipped to her back so she could stretch.

She stood and dressed for the day pulling her hair back in a piece of cloth.

She made breakfast for Charlie who has recently become frail. His age caught up with him.

"Good morning," she greeted her father, and set his meal on the table in front of him.

She chewed on hers and told her father she would be back in later for chores.

Michael promised to teach her more of the sword and dagger this day.

She ran in haste to their field where she left him yesterday covered in mud.

He was already there, a smile on his face in greeting.

They spent until mid day sparring together.

Then both had to get back to get their daily chores done.

As Bella wiped the sweat from her brow, her eyes gazed across the way to Angela's place where she spent her time sewing the family's clothes in the sun.

With a frown and surging hatred for the tribe that stole her sister away that day, Bella scrubbed at the clothes harder.

The sun beat down on her making her body swell with heat.

Her eyes caught movement and she smiled at her friend strolling towards her.

He was carrying an axe. Their winters were long and harsh. Charlie has been too ill to make a pile of firewood for the upcoming season.

"Bella, I was wondering if you would like me to chop some wood?" Mike asked.

Bella smiled thankfully and nodded. "Thank you Michael, we are grateful."

They worked side by side the rest of the day until the sun started setting casting orange and red throughout the sky.

They bid each other a good night. Bella made a small pot of stew as she wasn't too hungry this night. Charlie ate heartily and went to bed early.

Bella fell into a deep slumber from the day's hard work.

Late into the night Bella was woken by screams and furious yelling.

Gasping and running to look out she saw a group of men marching through the village and throwing open doors.

She saw a tall slender man watching with keen eyes as women were pulled out of their homes forcefully by their hair.

He would bark an order and move as the men dropped the women and moved onto the next door.

She threw her hand over her mouth and ran to her father's room.

He was already up and groggy.

His frail frame shook as he looked upon his young daughter.

"Run Bella," he whispered.

Bella stared in shock. "They won't hurt me, I am too weak to be threat…run," he whispered with panicked eyes.

She nodded and swung the front door open her eyes peeking at the homes farther down and dashed forward. Knowing no eyes were on her home at the moment she ran swiftly.

Her breath was heavy as she made her way into the forest she knows so well.

Suddenly a hand clamped down on her mouth and an arm secured itself to her waist.

She screamed frantically as she tried wiggling out of the man's grasp.

"Shhh Bella, it's me," Mike whispered and waited until she calmed down to remove his hand.

He grasped her hand and ran forward with her to safety.

They could hear the villagers screaming for mercy and the marauding tribes menacing snarls.

It was pitch black as they just had a new moon. It was way by starlight this night.

Suddenly the villagers were quiet and this caused them to completely stop as they entered the clearing that overlooked the village. Quickly they ran to the edge so they could look down upon the village.

What they saw terrified them, the entire tribe was surrounded on all sides by the men.

Their swords were pressed at throats and chests of men, women and children.

Michael and Bella fell to their bellies to avoid seeking eyes.

A man stood out from the group and she could see the back of his head slightly moving searching the dark surrounding the village.

Her heart was furiously pumping because somehow she knew he was looking for her, she could feel it creep up her spine.

Then she jumped as he bellowed out to the night, "Little Bella."

She enveloped her mouth to cover her gasp.

How did he know her name?

His face snapped in her direction, his whole body twisted around quickly.

Michael pulled her into his embrace, his angry eyes on this unknown man.

She heard the man release a dark chuckle sending goose bumps across her skin, she was horrified.

He began leisurely strolling toward her, his face again slowly moving in a hunt for his prey.

His face was completely shrouded by the shadows of night.

She also knew he wouldn't be able to see her from where he was for she too was obscured by the black night.

"Little Bella, come out, come out wherever you are," he goaded with an amused menacing voice.

She didn't move until she saw his hand lift high into the air, his face never turning from her direction.

"Come now little Bella, all I need to do is give my signal, which is a simple drop of my hand and five villagers die," he warned as his face slowly moved she could practically feel his heated gaze seeking her out. He clucked his tongue. "That's your decision little Bella, you make that choice. I will give you ten seconds to show yourself before I give my command."

He listened carefully for any sign of her as his eyes slowly moved over the surrounding forest.

"One…Two…Three…Four…Five…Six…Seven…Eight…" he counted down, as Bella fought with Mike.

His hand was pressed so hard into Bella's mouth that she could feel her teeth slicing her tender mouth open. She struggled with him desperately.

"Nine…Ten," the man finished and dropped his hand like it held no importance.

Bella cried and stopped her struggle as she heard the sound of steel piercing flesh, the agonized cries from her friends and family stung her.

She heard him chuckle darkly again as he clapped his hands slowly.

"I must say little Bella, I am impressed. I thought you were so selfless after all," he chided and raised his hand again.

"I suggest silence before I slit all your throats," he warned still not turning his gaze in any other direction.

The villagers cried silently and trembled, quietly begging for Isabella to come out of hiding.

"Alright little Bella, I will kill ten more people and I will give you another ten seconds," he warned again this time with a small snarl.

"One…Two…Three…Four…Five…Six…Seven…" he counted down again as Bella began her struggle with Mike again.

This time her teeth caught his skin along his palm as the devil reached eight.

Mike cried out as Bella screamed.

The unknown evil man then sprinted forth climbing the hill in front of him with haste.

Some men followed and began their climb behind their leader.

Mike was desperately trying to get Bella up and to run, but she refused and fought with him.

"Please Bella, please," he pleaded with her as he pulled her thrashing body into his.

Suddenly a loud guttural animalistic growl ripped through the air.

Mike snapped his eyes in the direction it came from and saw the tall frightening man stalking forth with a drawn blade.

The unknown man swung his sword in a very skilled manner as a threat. Mike let go of a struggling Bella, she fell to the ground and lifted her eyes to approaching man.

Her eyes suddenly blazed in her fury and she stood, not ready to go down without a fight.

The unknown man stopped his advance abruptly as she stood proudly in front of Mike.

Her finger suddenly pointed forth as she began stomping towards the man.

"You bastard, you took my sister. You are a disgusting excuse for a man," she seethed, and spit at him.

Everyone's eyes widened in astonishment.

"You vial beast, you make me sick," she screamed in his face.

Everyone didn't move or breathe except for Bella who was panting in her anger.

Then a dark chuckle shredded the silence.

The unknown man swiftly sought Bella's arm and pulled her flush against him.

Her eyes reached his shoulder as he grasped her hair forcefully tipping her head back.

She met enraged green eyes. "You will control your mouth," he commanded, then roughly clasped her wrists together in one of his large hands.

His other hand released her hair, some still stuck to his fingers.

He sought out the rope he brought with him as she struggled against him screaming and thrashing.

With an amused smirk he tied her hands together and swept her up into his arms.

He just claimed his bride.

His men shouted in victory as Edward held his bride with a proud smile.

What Bella didn't see was Mike running deep into the forest before Edward's men could reach him.

Edward carried an outraged screeching Bella to his horse.

He threw her over onto her stomach as he climbed up.

He pulled her forward so she was situated in between his solid bare thighs.

His lips were at her ear as he whispered. "It's going to be okay, Bella," he promised, and left the village with his men following.

Her eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared in absolute hatred for this man.

She promised in silence that a dagger would pierce his heart before he ever touched her again.

*X*O*X*O*

Let me know what you think…

Alright so I went on YouTube and pulled up videos on Germanic tribes to get some feel of these really fascinating people, and I know I am way off but just for my horny woman side lets all just _pretend_ that Edward looks like Achilles from Troy in the way his body looks and he dresses. Robert Pattinson is my man all the way but just visualize that…YUMMM

They say the Roman Empire had influence on the Germanic tribes, so I am going Hollywood and making it my way…


	3. Rising

Disclaimer: Any and all characters, songs, etc belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Warning: This chapter has violence and abuse against women and children.

Angela's and Edward's story in 3rd person from the moment Carlisle abducted her. This is all thanks to Chiisuture. Thank you for the suggestion.

The music I listen to writing this story are all beautiful instrumental and some have vocals, if you are interested in what I have playing while writing this ...YouTube has it available.

Chapter Song: Memories by Within Temptation

*X*O*X*O*

Angela glanced back at her sister Bella one last time then she softly cried into her shoulder. Carlisle yanked her up so she was straddling his hips from behind as he ran a lecherous hand along her thigh.

His rancid breath hit her face as he turned towards her. He smiled with his yellow rotted teeth.

"I'll give you a honeymoon that even your precious husband can hear," he said with a sneer and groped her breast.

Angela didn't look in his direction, she stared at nothing.

Carlisle held his fingers to his lips and blew loudly through them, calling in his raiding men.

"Burn the village, and kill the livestock," he ordered, this was to keep the warriors and men at bay so they had to deal with fires instead of chasing after the women.

He saw the little tribe scream and huddle together as his men slaughtered the livestock and lit thatched roofs on fire. It was glorious to him.

As the last roof caught fire and his men secured their women, they began their journey back home. It was at least four full suns of riding to reach their village that had the Kings fort.

The men kicked and forced their steeds to full capacity. They rode the rest of the day in a gallop.

As night drew near they stopped and rested for the full day's journey tomorrow.

Carlisle pulled Angela off his stallion his hands roaming all over as he set her down, she immediately ran to the other women and they all gathered together to unite.

Carlisle set up warriors at posts and had the horses led by several of his men down for water as others foraged and hunted for food.

Angela kept noticing the son of the King glancing at her as he perched himself on a low branch from a nearby tree. His green eyes curious and he had no shame meeting her eyes, he was openly communicating with her in silence.

He was also trying to give her what little comfort he could offer knowing what his father and his men had in mind this night.

Angela's brown eyes gave him permission for whatever he was trying to say without words.

Carlisle came up to his son and pulled him down roughly into a headlock.

Edward wanted to hiss in pain but he knew if he did that Carlisle would humiliate him, so he kept quiet as Carlisle dragged him over to the ladies.

"Look son, every single woman here you could have, do whatever you wish to them," Carlisle stated with a leer at the women.

Edward tried in vain to get out of his fathers grip.

"Oh come now Edward, you will soon be a man why not tonight," Carlisle began his humiliation as he snickered at his son who at age twelve has not bedded a woman.

Edward clenched his jaw and bit his tongue.

Carlisle picked on him some more having his men join in the public display of embarrassment for his only son.

When Edward was let go, Carlisle pushed him forcefully forward and kicked him in his rear earning cheers from the men and compassionate women's gazes. Edward fell face first into the earth, his eyes watered.

Angela rushed to his side only to have her face forcefully backhanded.

"Get back you wench," Carlisle barked and placed his foot on Edward's back making Edward cry out from the pain.

He then leaned down and gripped the front of Edward's hair making him look up and meet a blonde woman's blue gaze.

She was being openly stripped from her dress as the men jeered.

"You will watch this time boy," Carlisle sneered, forcing Edward to watch a rape of a woman not much older than him, she was probably eighteen.

She just met Edward's eyes silently telling him that she was okay.

Edward openly wept as he saw her forcefully being taken by more than one man. He closed his eyes and squeezed them causing Carlisle's grip on his hair to become tighter and his foot dig sharper into Edward's spine. His eyes shot open, his cheeks soaked from his tears.

As the woman let her own tears and blood fall to the earth in silence Edward was finally released as Carlisle advanced on Angela.

Edward's whole frame shook in rage as Carlisle took, and stole from the screaming brown eyed beauty.

He stomped off to get away from the horrified screams of torture vowing to show Carlisle who was the true man.

*X*O*X*O*

During the night when all the men were passed out from the drink they had in leather satchels, and the woman brutalized beyond even walking, Edward came back to the camp.

A few warriors stood guard on the far perimeters. This let Edward do his duty that he has done since he first joined his father in a raid at the tender age of five.

He tended to the women in silence and gave them water and his rations.

He always packed extra in secret on his horse's back.

Edward gave them medicine he learned to make from a priest for the sore women to apply to their bruises and cuts.

Angela's lips were cut open and her right eye was swollen shut. Edward removed a clean cloth from his horse's satchel and poured cool water on it.

He began to clean her busted lips and pressed the cloth to Angela's bruised eye.

Her bloodshot left eye that just barely opened stared at him openly as he tenderly cared for her.

"Thank you," she whispered hoarsely and sincerely. Her throat was raw from her pleas and screams.

Edward stared at her for a moment of time and nodded without saying anything.

He kissed Angela's hair as he stood to tend to the other women. It was the only affection he could give them that he felt wasn't violating the women.

The next morning they began their rides back to the village still days away.

*X*O*X*O*

_Two years later, Edward Aged 14_

Laughter erupted from Edward's chest as he looked on towards Angela. She was telling him stories of Bella. Her smile was infectious and glowed for her little sisters memories.

Angela was one of Carlisle's many women he kept in the fort.

Edward made sure she was taken care of after her many rough torturous nights. He stood in shadow after she was brutalized and taken back to her sleeping quarters. His black cloak covered his face and dress as he is easily recognizable.

As she was thrown into the room and locked in Edward stood back outside of the door and waited for her guard to either leave or pass out.

When the guard did either Edward opened Angela's door in silence giving a soft tapping noise to let her know it was him. He entered and cared for her through the night.

This night after her attack she shared her stories with Edward that made them laugh.

He ran a clean cloth through water and ran it around her wrists and ankles where she was kept in iron shackles.

They both knew there was nothing to be laughing about, but this was how Angela survived and kept her sanity. Memories. So Edward obliged her and laughed along to help her forget the pain.

"When Bella discovered the use of sparking rocks for fire she would sneak out in the middle of the night and clank them together behind our home. It was in the middle of night and I heard it, so I woke and walked out to see her slapping rocks together. The sparks would just fizzle and you could see her eyes," Angela reminisced, her giggles faded. Edward was completely in love with Bella and he has only ever seen her once. "Her eyes were always so expressive you know…" Angela trailed off.

Angela lazily swung her head to the right where Edward was placing his ointment on her scabbed over wrists.

"You would make a wonderful husband Edward," Angela whispered meeting his green eyes.

Edward stopped his ministrations and took a deep breath.

Her eyes welled with tears as he dropped his eyes in remorse.

Ben came with a few men for Angela soon after she was taken. He tried sneaking into the fort where Angela was held prisoner. He and his men were caught and tied together.

They dragged them to the village's middle for all to see the men that dared to defy the Great Carlisle. Log posts were placed into the ground where they stood tall, the four men tied to them.

Angela and the women from her tribe were brought down front and center in shackles to watch with horrified eyes.

Ben mouthed his love for a weeping Angela as the wood was set ablaze.

Angela watched her love writhe in agony his screams drowned out by the cheers of Carlisle's tribe.

Edward held her that night as she sobbed into his twelve year old arms. They have been friends ever since.

Angela always cries in the night remembering the smell of Ben's burning flesh and his eyes full of anguish.

Edward tried with all his might to send Angela back to her tribe, but nothing he planned of was foolproof and safe enough.

Angela never once blamed him for his failures as he called them; he was just a boy after all.

Edward refused to believe Angela's comment; he was after all the son of Carlisle.

*X*O*X*O*

_Edward aged 15_

"Angela, please," Edward pleaded with her as she tickled his sides.

"No, not until you show it to me," she laughed, and dug her fingers in some more.

"Never," he howled and squirmed. He knew he could easily overpower her but he enjoyed this and let it happen.

"Oh yeah," Angela raised her eyebrows and had a mischievous grin.

Edward looked at her with wide eyes before she dug her fingers into his sides and furiously tickled him as he sputtered laughter.

"Okay, fine…I'll show it to you," he managed to laugh out as he surrendered.

She sat back with a satisfied grin and watched as he stood and crossed the room to his cloak. He stuck his hand in and pulled out a small shiny necklace. It was made of gold and it was from Greece.

Germanic tribes have been in recent contact with the Roman Empire. The Romans called them Barbarians.

Angela gasped and gripped her throat; it was the most beautiful piece of earth she has ever seen.

Edward's lips quirked to the side as he walked over to her the yellow hammered precious metal dangling from his long masculine fingers, his eyes were on Angela.

"They say royalty wears this in Greece," he whispered and walked behind Angela. He placed the gold necklace around Angela's neck and clasped it together.

Angela's fingers glided over the cool metal with reverence.

"It's absolutely lovely," she said in awe.

Edward came around and nodded in agreement.

"I bartered for it…" Edward trailed off and fidgeted nervously. He looked at Angela with wide eyes full of vulnerability. "Do you think Bella would like it?" he questioned quietly.

Angela smiled knowingly and nodded as her fingers lingered over the necklace resting upon her neck.

"She would love it Edward," Angela reassured.

He let his lips quirk into his one of a kind smile and blew out a breath of relief.

Suddenly the hallway outside Angela's door was in an uproar.

Edward jumped off the bed and ran to a corner to hide from his incoming father, he could hear his yells.

Angela quickly yanked the necklace off, the gold broke. Her eyes went wide as her door flew open.

Carlisle stood there panting in his fury, his eyes were burning.

"Devil's Wench!" he screamed and stomped forth ripping the precious metal from her trembling fingers. His fist met her face.

Then his head snapped back and forth his eyes looking for his son.

"Edward," Carlisle growled in a rage.

Swallowing harshly Edward stepped out of his hiding place, his eyes meeting his fathers.

Carlisle's eyes narrowed and his fist curled around the gold necklace so tight his palms were cut open, blood dripped from his fingers and onto the stone floor.

He threw the metal heap towards Edward's feet. "Is this how we treat our whores Edward? With gifts?" Carlisle fumed and marched to Edward.

Carlisle's hand flew out and backhanded Edward with such force Edward temporarily lost his eyesight and his ear rung.

Edward turned his now partially swollen face to Carlisle with an air of defiance.

"You want to defy me boy?" Carlisle screamed seeing Edward's determined face.

Edward's jaw flexed as he spoke through his teeth, "No, sir."

Carlisle flew to Edward and gripped his ear making their noses almost touched as he pulled the screaming boy towards him.

"You will never step foot in this room again, and you will learn your place as a man. If I ever see gifts for a whore ever again I swear on the Gods of the Greeks I will slit your throat open and stick your head on a spike," Carlisle hissed, his threat completely serious.

Edward just stared at his father in silence, his eyes never faltered from his fathers.

Carlisle roughly released Edward's ears causing Edward to stumble backward.

"I will teach you how to be a man and not some tit suckler," Carlisle seethed to his son and ordered Edward to leave as his furious gaze landed on Angela.

Angela was visibly shaking and Edward could see her throat restricting as she swallowed her sobs of fear.

Edward's eyes met Angela's for the briefest moment and conveyed his repentance, hers forgiveness.

He left swiftly not wanting to hear her cries. She was his best friend. Now she was lost forever.

When he reached his chambers his screamed in anger, his face red, his veins popped out as he thrashed around in his room. It was completely destroyed that night along with his last shred of adolescence, Carlisle made sure of that.

Angela's body was displayed for Edward to see the next morning in the town's center. He was forced to watch her public torture as they made her bleed, and scream in agony. As they forced her to her knees he was on his struggling to save his friend. Her eyes met his as silence pierced through the crowd, the sword moved swiftly to her neck. His bile was released as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

He was changed for eternity as he blacked out; the last thing behind his eyes was Angela's eyes closing in peace.

*X*O*X*O*

_Edward Aged 20_

His hard face and severe green eyes swept across the burning village.

Women were screaming as their men bled out on the hard ground.

Edward's men raped and slaughtered the tribe as they marauded and stole.

He was stoic as he watched not dismounting from his stallion.

He felt nothing; he was his father's _man._

Heartless.

Jasper Edward's best man was perched next to Edward as he watched in silence as well.

Emmett ran up to them, their other very close friend.

His brawny build encased in the finest armor for one of the Kings best warriors.

Carlisle couldn't make it this time, his health was failing him.

Edward who was by far the most skilled warrior in his fathers so called kingdom never joined the men as they pillaged and burned.

His sword skills were saved for the battlefield where he slaughtered more men than all his followers combined.

"Edward, will you have a look at that," Emmett said as he held open a cloth in his large palm.

It was a stitching with floral embroidery with tiny blue birds sewn in.

"It looks like one of Angela's," Emmett said softly handing it over to Edward.

Edward just stared at the cloth and let his hand dart out to capture it.

Angela was amazing with the needle and she made Edward several pieces of cloth with embroidery. He kept them all hidden away; Emmett and Jasper were the only ones who knew of their importance.

Edward quickly stuffed it into his horse's satchel. It wasn't Angela's but it was close enough.

He didn't say one word, Emmett and Jasper knew better though. Edward was livid.

Edward wanted revenge.

*X*O*X*O*

Alright sooo…*nervously twists fingers*

Tell me…Good or bad?


	4. Edward Confesses

Disclaimer: Any and all characters, songs, etc belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended

Chapter Song: Odenall Pi by E.S. Posthumus

*X*O*X*O*

Edward led his men through the mountains passage safely the first day. Bella tried with all her might to not touch him. He was amused by this as she kept her back board straight so she wouldn't touch his chest.

When night started to descend upon them he ordered camp for his men.

Jasper kept his sharp eyes on Bella; he didn't trust her one bit.

Edward caught this and frowned at Jasper. In return Jasper just ignored Edward.

When they stopped for rest Edward climbed down and gripped Bella's hips. His large hands helped her down as she roughly pushed him away the moment her feet touched the ground.

Her scowl was in place as she quietly followed Edward. Jasper was just behind her.

Edward grabbed his largest and thickest blanket he carried with him and threw it to the ground for Bella's rest.

"I suggest rest we have a long tiring journey ahead," he ordered Bella softly, his green eyes intense and severe.

Jasper was the only other man around; Edward didn't have to be the cold bastard right now.

Bella crushed her teeth together and crossed her arms over her chest in defiance. This caused both Edward and Jasper to narrow their eyes.

"I prefer to find a water source and have alone time for personal needs," Bella demanded her eyes meeting Edward's.

Edward stared at her for a few tense moments, before he raised an eyebrow.

"If you think that I would allow you to be un-guarded," he stated as his eyes roamed slowly over her body making her shiver in disgust. "You are surely mistaken. Jasper or I will accompany you the entire time we are out here."

Bella balled her fists up and straightened her spine. "You will not guard me as I take care of my needs," she snarled not backing down to this pig.

Both men started to chuckle, but it was dark.

Suddenly Edward grabbed her arm and pulled her harshly to his chest.

"Sir we have secured the perimeter," one of Edward's men called out a few feet away.

Edward didn't remove his eyes from Bella as he spoke, "Leave us be, I will give the signal if you are needed," he demanded with a domineering voice.

The unknown guard saluted and left without another word.

As Bella's body was pressed to his he lowered his lips to her ear, "You will control that mouth around my men, or their will be consequences, you must understand I need their respect," he whispered in warning.

Bella sharply turned her head so their noses grazed. Her eyes narrowed as she stared into his.

"You will keep you back turned sir, until I give the signal," she snapped and yanked herself from his grasp.

He smirked at her and waved his hand as if to say 'Be my guest'.

She held her head high and began walking to a cluster of trees. When she reached them she turned to Edward with eyes that held warning and moved further in.

He stood and turned his back, his ears open as he shook his head.

This woman would surely bring a spark into his life.

When he heard her feet hit the ground in a very fast pace that was obviously carrying her away, he growled and sprinted after her.

The sun just set but the moon was full, it was so bright Edward could see clearly feet away.

His legs that were built for speed weren't very useful when she suddenly disappeared.

He snarled and listened very carefully, his patience wearing thin.

"Bella you cant hide forever, I have thirty men at my disposal, all I need to do is give a signal and we will hunt you down," he warned and swiftly worked his way through the trees.

His eyes lingered on the trees branches.

He knew she would be skilled in the forest as she grew up in one.

Bella watched in horror as he made his way towards her, his eyes scanning.

She held her breath as he came into clear view, he would be able to see her is his sharp eyes looked just a little further to the right.

She licked her lips and sent a silent prayer to the heavens.

Then she sucked in a breath as her foot released a single leaf from many.

The leaf swayed gently landing at his feet.

His eyes snapped to the leaf and then up directly into her eyes.

He wore a smirk as she scowled at him.

"Come down, I refuse to have your neck broken before I even get to introduce myself properly," he said in amused voice.

This made Bella enraged, "You sir, have the wrong idea of my wishes, I have no desire to be introduced to the devil."

Edward threw his head back in laughter it was carefree and came from his belly.

"I have to say you are the most amusing woman I have ever met," his smile was wide and his green eyes sparkled.

Bella gripped a small branch and tugged on it until it snapped off. She threw it at him with all her might smacking him right on the head.

This time she smirked as he scowled.

"Do I amuse you now, demon?" she teased and stood in her place.

Edward growled and began his climbed in haste to Bella.

"Are you trying to get us both killed?" she screeched at him as he drew nearer.

Bella became desperate. Her eyes darted everywhere, then she did it, she crawled along a thick branch out to the edge.

Edward stared at her just as he reached where she had once been, his eyes held warning.

"Bella, if you keep this childish behavior up I will leave you without food or drink the remainder of the night," he hissed but kept his place, he knew if he followed her she would surely plunge to her death.

Bella gave him a snarky chuckle and glanced back at him.

"Then refuse me, I wish not to be cared for by you," she said truthfully, making his face fall into a scowl.

"You have asked for it, Bella," he hissed with narrowed eyes. He raised his hand to his lips and blew a shrill whistle through his lips.

His eyes never left hers.

She shook her head and moved further out. Her eyes watered because she would not become some sexual slave to this man.

His eyes widened in horror and reached out for her.

"Bella don't move any further, you will fall," he pleaded and stretched himself to reach her.

"I would and that will be more peaceful than to be used by you," she stated with a shaky voice full of conviction.

Edward's face softened and he slightly frowned.

"Bella my intentions are to never harm you, I give you my word. There is a reason I retrieved you today, I will explain it all, if you climb down to safety," he implored with a gentle voice that was meant to soothing.

Again Bella shook her head and moved a little further out.

"You are a liar, murderer, thief and you kidnap women on their wedding day to have your sick way with her," her entire body shivered in memory.

Edward gritted his teeth and shook his head.

"Bella, just please get down and I will tell you about Angela," he said softly meeting her eyes trying to convey his sincerity.

Bella gasped just as the branch started to buckle.

Edward's eyes widened in panic as Bella paid no attention.

"You knew my sister?" she asked hopefully for any news, last she heard Ben and the others were killed during a rescue attempt.

The branch was bowing and Edward spotted his men from the corner of his eye. He became frightened that Bella would let herself fall if she felt cornered so he shouted to his men to halt.

Bella started to panic and Edward threw out his arm to grip her ankle.

She screamed and tried to kick him off, but he held firm.

"Please don't struggle, I mean you no harm Bella," he promised and met her eyes.

His men watched in awe, the Prince of Goths was known to be a cruel bastard just like his father.

Edward could care less what his men thought or didn't think at this point in time, he wasn't going to loose Bella.

"Angela was my friend Bella, she made me several cloths with flowers and birds embroidered on them," this caught Bella's attention. As Edward distracted her both Jasper and Emmett were positioning themselves below Bella. That would be Edward's command if he could give it.

Edward nodded at Bella and signaled for his men to leave.

They followed his orders no matter what; he was even scarier than his father.

"Angela would share stories; she told me you had a gift with nature as she did with thread. One of her fondest memories was when you were just learning how to walk you found a baby sheep," he spoke as he used the distraction to slowly pull her towards him.

"She said it was injured and you found it crying in a bed of grass. She said you sat down next to it and gave it warmth. She said you hummed to it," his voice was melodic as she was entranced by his words. Her knees were now in his hands.

"Angela said she found you asleep and curled around it. She called your father and mother over, your father lifted you and took you back inside to rest, your mother brought the baby sheep milk and brought it into your backyard," her thighs were now in his palms.

"When you woke the sheep was crying for you, Angela walked with you outside to watch you calm it, and you kept the sheep as a pet until it passed, you named it 'Baby', your first word," his hands now glided across her waist as her eyes were glazed over from memories.

"She remembered everything about you," his voice was tender as he brushed her hair back and wrapped himself around her.

He began his descent down as Bella slumped against him and started to weep.

Jasper and Emmett met him at the bottom and followed him as he carried an exhausted Bella back to the small camp made for just them.

"Emmett please make sure the men have eaten and have assigned posts," Edward ordered as he let Bella fall softly onto the blanket already spread for her.

"Jasper I need fresh water and some rations," Edward said with a commanding voice that belonged to a King.

Jasper quietly moved through the dark, his feet left no noise in his quest.

Edward sat next to Bella and stroked her hair, she immediately pulled away from his touch not looking at him silent tears streamed down her face landing in her fanned out hair.

Edward just sighed, but removed his unwanted hand.

"She's dead isn't she," it wasn't a question, Bella just knew. When Edward remained silent she took it as a confirmation and rolled to her side curling up into a ball. She sobbed, her chest heaved and her body shook.

Edward let her mourn and just stared out into the night. The moon bathed the surrounding grass and trees in a ghostly radiance.

"What happened?" Bella whispered when she got her breathing under control. Edward's face slightly turned towards her.

"My father had her beheaded," he told her the truth; he just didn't tell her why.

He saw Bella shake her head and then sit up quickly as she bent over at her waist and released nothing but bile because her stomach was empty.

She wretched as Edward softly stroked her back and gripped her hair, which Bella tried in futile to push him off.

"Don't…touch...me," she gasped out and cringed away from her when her stomach stopped heaving.

He sighed again as his aggravation started to crawl through him.

"Why?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

Edward stood and strolled forward, his palms ghosted over the tips of the tall grass.

He couldn't face Bella when he told her this.

He dropped his eyes and twisted his fingers into some grass, nervously shifting from foot to foot.

He knew she hated him and she had every right but he might not be redeemable after this.

"I went with some of my tribe to a meeting with the Romans; I bartered some of my mother's possessions for a necklace made of gold. It is a precious metal that they hammer into featherlike pieces," he explained as his fingers pulled and yanked out the grass from the soil.

"I brought it back to my home where Angela had a room a few doors from mine. She asked to see it because she has never seen gold before…" Edward got lost in the memory allowing himself to travel back to that place and time. His breaths started getting heavier.

"I placed it upon her neck just as the Greek's had shown me, she deserved to be treated like a Queen. Carlisle heard from his men about what I had done, he was furious that I took some of my mothers possessions. He came into the room just as Angela was removing it from her neck," Edward shook his head wanting to loath himself completely, but he couldn't for a plan came to his mind after that night, a plan he would soon put into action.

He needed to be strong willed and minded for his defiance, for his war that he planned on declaring against Carlisle.

Edward wished to free the tribes from Carlisle's malicious ways, he wanted the men of his tribe to be deserving of a woman, and not just take and take.

He was getting ready to serve his revenge against his father.

The man who showed just how little he was by beating his son and countless women into submission.

The man who took away so much innocence and life.

The man who deserved to burn in hell.

King Carlisle.

"He placed the command at sunrise the following morning, she was okay Bella," he promised remembering Angela's face as she was met by Ben.

He heard her breathing and her shifting around on the blanket before he heard her swift feet carry her to him.

Suddenly he felt a thunderous rain of fists beat against him as she screamed at him in her rage.

"You demon, I knew it, she died for your mistakes. You coward, you couldn't confess. You heathen manipulating my sister into thinking you actually cared. You soulless man," she screeched at him as she pounded her fury into him.

He took it knowing she was absolutely right.

Except for one thing, he did care, more than she would ever know.

When she was done unleashing her hatred upon him she fell to her knees and panted.

He stood watch over her in silence.

Her brown eyes were on fire as she raised them to his green sorrowful ones.

"You will never be forgiven for your sins, and I swear on my life that I would rather be pig food before your wife," she swore as she stood and left him alone in the middle of the field.

Edward just tilted his head back and stared into the cloudless night sky.

He shook his head and lowered himself to the ground.

All that mattered to him at the moment was that Bella was safe, as long as she by his side she would be. When the time for war came she would be far away with Alice and Rose.

He only had a few weeks time before he began his war, his sabotage has reached its full potential.

Carlisle would never see it coming.

*X*O*X*O*

Soooo…Bella and Edward have a loooong way to go.

I am sorry I am not following protocol…Edward's body does nothing for Bella at this moment of time…he doesn't get out of shit because of his rock hard abs or magic fingers…no offense but I think some men that are considered beautiful are nauseating…

**

No offense it's only my opinion…just lil' ole me


	5. Passion Spent

Disclaimer: Any and all characters, songs, etc belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter Song: Flowers for a ghost by Thriving Ivory

*X*O*X*O*

The sun was just rising setting the sky aflame as Edward's men started getting ready for their days journey. Bella made it very clear she didn't even want to look at Edward, so he just gripped her arms and pulled her up to him in silence.

He clucked his tongue and tapped his feet into his horse's sides. Their horses began a steady pace.

"Are you planning on eating today? You need your strength and you need to be healthy," Edward whispered into Bella's ear making her lean away from him, she refused to eat when he was; it made it for a more intimate experience.

She knew it was important to eat, she just despised that the food was coming from him.

Begrudgingly she nodded and held out her hand to their side not looking at him.

He gave a little grin and reached into his satchel behind and pulled out some rations.

It was bread and dried fruit. Bella took it with a quick hand not wanting to touch him and began chewing in silence. When she was done Edward handed her his water canteen made from cured animal bladder.

She dashed her hand out for it and took a long drink; she gave it back to him without looking at him in silence.

Edward was amused by her childish behavior, she wasn't budging one bit and he loved her tenacity for all anti-Edward. So Edward obliged her in her quest and ignored her too.

It was mid-day when she finally spoke, "Demon, I wish to rest for a moment, I also have needs to be taken care," she demanded not meeting his eyes.

Edward nodded and leaned down so only she could hear him, "If you run again I will tie you up like a hog for the rest of the day and throw you backside up onto the horse until we reach camp tonight," he warned seriously, not in the mood to chase her around the forest and hills of the country side.

Bella turned to look at him with a glare, but it was her acquiesce.

Edward commanded his men to stop and water the horses; they were following alongside a river. His men, not including Emmett and Jasper, walked their horses down a slope to the river.

Jasper glanced at Bella then gave a pointed look at Emmett and Edward.

She couldn't be left alone, Jasper was pretty sure they have been followed since they left the village. Jasper was the greatest tracker in the kingdom and he caught onto a trail this morning.

Edward didn't of course let Bella know this and gave an infinitesimal nod to his two men.

They all will make sure Bella doesn't get too far, or let the following man be seen by her.

So Edward led Bella past his men watering their horses to a calmer part of the river and led his horse down for a drink and luscious grass.

He hopped down and Jasper and Emmett guarded over them their sharp eyes darting in every direction.

Edward gripped Bella and brought her down; she moved quickly to edge of the river and cupped the clear water in her hands. She ran the water up and down her arms and the back of her neck. As she was cupping the water in her hands again, she saw Edward's feet still next to her.

"I will be up the ridge, and remember don't do anything childish Bella my threat was valid," he said sternly and turned quickly to give her privacy. Jasper and Emmett followed.

Bella gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut as she splashed the cool water onto her face.

She then stood and moved to a few trees thickly covering a small area and squatted. When she was done she decided a full bath was in order, the small wash did nothing to ease her disgust.

She moved back to the river disrobing along the way and slowly paced into the water. Her hands skimmed the cool water and her hair floated on top of the water before becoming too saturated and then stuck to her back and neck.

She aloud the built up grime and sweat from the summers sun to be washed away, her feet squished into the muddy bottom.

The water was relaxing and she allowed herself to let her guard down.

It wasn't until she heard a throat clear behind her that she was brought back to reality.

She covered her breasts with her arms and turned to look back over her shoulders with a scowl.

Edward stood along the bank of the river and stared unabashedly at her with a small grin.

"We are to be moving soon, please dress and I will return for you and the horse," he said with amusement and turned swiftly on his heel.

He chuckled under his breath because her wrath was truly enduring. He couldn't see anything but her naked back and that caused him to groan out loud thinking about touching that skin.

Shaking his head he came upon Jasper and asked, "Any sign of the man?"

Jasper shook his head and met Edward's eyes.

"He knows how to be ghost in the forest," Jasper said quietly. His dark blonde hair hung in his eyes. He had some hair bounded in leather at the ends and his archery skills were unmatched. He had dark eyes that were almost black.

Edward nodded knowing the man who followed was also the man who was willing to have his whole village slaughtered to save Bella. He began his walk back to Bella pondering this.

Bella was dressed and combing her fingers through her damp hair when Edward cleared the trees and met his horse. He stroked its neck as the horse fed pulling the grass roughly with a loud tear ripping through the quiet.

"Come we must move," Edward commanded and held out his hand for Bella, she ignored it and climbed the horse herself.

Edward sighed and swung up and over his horse expertly behind Bella.

They were once again ignoring each other, Emmett and Jasper flanked both Edward and Bella's sides.

Bella began humming to stave off boredom for she could easily nod off and lean against the demon that was holding her captive.

"You like to sing do you?" Emmett asked with a smile towards Bella. It was their first interaction. Bella glanced at Emmett and let some of her defenses fall, at least it was conversation.

"Yes, it relaxes me," Bella answered softly.

Emmett nodded thoughtfully and gazed at Bella through the corner of his eye, he decided to mess with Edward.

"So tell me about your village, leave any family behind when you were taken?" Emmett's voice was serious and his eyes stared directly into Bella's. She stiffened as Edward glared at Emmett.

Bella set her jaw and looked before her. "My father was ill, and had no one but me to look after him, you killed my entire family," Bella hissed as her eyes began to water.

Emmett then felt like a horse's ass and gave Edward an apologetic look. That completely backfired. He didn't think that through at all. He just wanted to see her become riled up and give him entertainment as she slashed at Edward with words.

Edward gave Emmett a dagger through his heart with his eyes and carefully placed a hand on Bella's shoulder which she immediately shook off. Edward rolled his neck back and forth to relieve the tension setting residence there.

"Bella, I will send for your father in a few weeks time, you have my word," Edward promised. The other night was just to retrieve her; he had no idea about anyone else in her family. He knew of her father but was sure he would be taken care of.

Bella just shook her head slowly. "Your word means nothing to me," she whispered bitterly, causing Edward bite his tongue.

It would be pointless to say anything; she was stubborn and had passion in her hate for him.

*X*O*X*O*

Bella was staring up into the night sky as she lay on her back. The crickets and creatures of the night sang and lived all around them. She could hear little feet hit the ground then scurry up trees making her smile.

A small fire was lit up as Jasper, Emmett and Edward spun their wooden sticks full of some woodland creature.

Edward's men were surrounding them far enough to not be able to hear conversation, but close enough to protect Edward and be available when needed.

Bella is waiting for the moment when the fire dies and the men's bellies are full and they are content to rifle through their belongings.

She wanted a dagger, and she knew all the men were carrying one; she just needed to find one.

She would keep it hidden until it was needed. There was no sense in attacking one man right now without true reason, that would get her killed, and she wanted King Carlisle's head.

No she would wait until Edward got her into King Carlisle's lair where she would dig his black heart out.

With this new plan forming in her mind she closed her eyes and blocked out the men's chatter. It would be best if they thought she fell asleep.

Later she finally heard them disperse and relinquish the fire. She could tell Edward placed himself near her, and Emmett moved a little further away. Jasper was too quiet and this worried her.

As Edward shifted and fell down onto his back, Bella kept her breathing even and deep.

She could feel his eyes on her and had to resist the urge to gouge out his eyes. She wanted to shiver in repulsion.

When all was silent and still with the exception of some of Edward's men on the far side Bella felt that her three 'guardians' were asleep.

Her eyes opened slowly as she gently turned her head to look around her.

Edward was close but far enough away that she couldn't reach out and touch him.

Emmett's bulky form was leaning against a tree, he was on his behind and his head was hung.

He was asleep.

She couldn't find Jasper, so she waited in quiet for a bit longer trying to find him with her ears. Impossible she thought as she slightly shook her head.

Gently she sat up so she wouldn't disrupt anyone and stood.

Her eyes darted as she slowly turned in a circle looking for Jasper, Edward's best man.

She couldn't spot him, but she saw the horses grazing a few yards away.

With one last glance at Edward's and Emmett's sleeping forms, she started quietly walking towards the horses.

Every few steps she stopped to glance back at the still forms and try to find Jasper.

Her breath was heavy making her lungs hurt, her heart was pounding in her chest.

When she came upon the stallions she slowly reached for them and stroked their necks, Edward's raised its head and looked at her. Bella smiled at him and stuck her hand out very cautiously towards its nose. Its velvet tipped face sniffed and blew out warm air upon her bare skin.

Bella ran her fingertips gently between his eyes, she wanted Edward's dagger. It was right that she used his, because he was his son after all.

With another glance at the still forms of the two men she ran her hand along the horse's neck to let it know exactly where she was going so she wouldn't spook him.

When she reached Edward leather satchel her hands opened it and her breathing became ragged from nerves. She was so close.

Her fingers came upon a blades handle that was bound in leather.

Suddenly she was yanked back and thrown to the ground by strong hands.

She screamed terrified and her eyes darted to a narrowed eyed seething Jasper.

Edward and Emmett stood immediately unsheathing their swords and ran towards the two.

"What is the meaning of this?" Edward barked, as some of his men flew in on their horses.

Jasper kept his black eyes on Bella as he spoke, "She was trying to steal your dagger," Jasper hissed livid with her, she would never harm Edward, that was Jasper's silent promise.

Edward's sharp eyes met Bella's and she held no remorse, only hatred for these men that care for nothing but power and themselves.

He bent down so he was in her face, "You wish to kill me, is that it?" he fumed and held up a commanding hand to stop any other man's advance.

Bella stood abruptly making Edward step back and the other man to wrap their hands around their swords.

"I wish for vengeance, you are all murderous bastards!" she screamed her finger pointing at all men surrounding her. "My sister didn't have a choice, and you took away mine as well. You murder, pillage, and rape for what? Huh? Power, manipulation, a God complex," she raged at all the men.

Some stalked forth to show her respect as Edward called them back with a furious roar.

He marched over to Bella and gripped her arm, leaving a bruise for sure. She cannot get away with this in front of his men, he has a plan and she is ruining it because of her mouth. He needs his men's respect and she needs to be punished or they would see him a weakling.

He pulled her roughly behind him as he barked out orders for his men to return to their posts.

When he rounded on Bella, his face was red and his neck muscles were bulging.

He let go of her arm and threw down his sword.

"You have pushed me too far, your mouth will be controlled," he was raging right back at her. Jasper brought over rope and cloth. Edward reached forward and gripped both of Bella's wrists tightly together, then bonded them with rope. "I warned you I would tie you up like a hog if this childish behavior continued."

Bella was screeching and desperately trying to get out of his harsh grasp.

When her wrists were bound her moved to her legs. He picked her up and placed her thrashing screaming body to the ground and tied her ankles together.

"This will stop. I cannot let you continue like this," he hissed at her, as her feet kicked out at him. Another rope was then added that tied her wrists and ankles together making her back bow forward.

Then he took a cloth and locked onto Bella's enraged eyes.

"You just had to defy me," he stated, and pushed the cloth roughly into Bella's mouth.

Her eyes were shedding massive tears and that forced Edward to look away.

He leaned down to pick up her body and carried her back to the blanket that he brought for her.

He set her down on her side, and wiped away her hair that was stuck to her red wet face.

She tried shaking her head to remove his touch, but Edward continued stroking her hair.

"Bella, I understand you loathe me and my men. You have every right to, but you must understand your behavior cannot and will not be tolerated," he whispered seriously. "I have devoted the last nine years of my life to a campaign that will end my fathers rule. He has many friends up north and to the east. In my time I have gained many of my own. We will be at war in a few weeks time, I am taking you along with Rose and Alice who are the wives of Emmett and Jasper to a stronghold I have in the west. You will be safe there until we retrieve you. People are tired of my father's tyranny while others have embraced it. Do you understand why I need you on your best behavior?"

Bella just stared at him, unmoving. Her chest was slightly heaving because she couldn't breathe properly.

Edward then chuckled and shook his head. "I must say that you are a fireball full of courage. I admire that," he said honestly.

"I will be at war Bella, I need you to be safe…," he trailed off wishing that he could capture Bella's heart, for when he was at war he would have her strength and passion to guide him through.

He was just a man after all. He craved a warm body on cold nights and a sweet goodbye when he heads off for war.

Bella just stared in silence processing what he just told her.

Her eyes moved rapidly between his searching for his truth, he was truly defying his own father. He was risking so much, and it wasn't for dominance. He was avenging the people that have lived under Carlisle's torment for too long.

"If you promise to keep your mouth under control in front of my men I will remove the cloth. I have to say I love it, but it needs to be controlled in order for me to the man that others would follow. If you still wish to murder me after the war and I actually survive you might have your chance then, but I need to live until I declare my war against my father, the King," he whispered as he leaned down close to her face, their noses were touching.

Her brown eyes held promise, just as his did. She understood he was getting vengeance too.

He bent his head and gripped the cloth in his teeth and pulled it put slowly. His breath warmed her face, as he breathed hers in.

This was intimate and Bella closed her eyes to disconnect from it.

When the cloth was removed, Bella swallowed heavily to get rid of the built up saliva.

"The ties stay on though; I cannot let my men see me give you leniency," Edward said with a hint of remorse.

Bella cleared her throat softly and spoke, "Why do you care for me?"

Edward just stared at her as she stared back in silence, then he took a deep breath and looked away.

"When my father raided your village on your sisters wedding day," he closed his eyes in remembrance. "I saw you and your sister clinging to each other," Edward swallowed heavily and opened his eyes to look at Bella again. "It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, your devotion, you love for the other. I didn't understand it at the time, but your sister Angela showed it to me. Your eyes captivated me the moment you looked at me twelve years ago, I have never forgotten."

Bella's eyes widened and her mouth hung open in disbelief.

She shook her head then squinted at him in confusion.

"You have cared for me for that long?" she was slightly appalled.

Edward then looked at her with an intensity she didn't understand.

"No, I have loved you from that moment in time, and I will love you for an eternity," he vowed as Bella gasped.

*X*O*X*O*

Alright so let me know…Ugly…Good…I shouldn't continue?

J/K I will continue this until the end…no matter what

I am also doing this without a beta so anyone interested…just let me know…I want it to flow and don't want it to become a bore or mess up my characters…


	6. Spitfire

Disclaimer: Any and all characters, songs, etc belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

*X*O*X*O*

Bella stared at Edward in silence thinking she heard wrong, she breathed, "Excuse me?"

Edward gave a little nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head. Then he looked at her again willing her to understand.

"I love you, I have always loved you, I will continue to love you," he said with conviction.

Bella shook her head in denial.

She didn't want this mans love, or affection.

He was a murderer, thief and the son of the man who raped and killed her sister, how could she ever return his feelings.

Does he even know what love is? Or even how to love?

"You can't love me, you and I are no match," she said softly, she understood it takes even the greatest of men to declare his love to another. "I cannot return those affections."

Edward knew that this would be her reaction and accepted it, for now.

"I do understand, but I do wish that you would accept me for a man and not a demon from now on," he said with a sly grin. "I am just Edward, and as for the affections, I plan on winning all of yours."

Bella let out a snort, and spoke seriously, "You think of yourself as a man who could win the affections of a woman who clearly despises who you are and what you stand for? You have the courage of a man that would fight a great beast."

Edward gave a shrug and grinned coyly, "You are a mighty fine beast worth fighting for."

Bella looked away uncomfortable with their banter. She wanted to smile at him, just a little anyway.

"I wish to sleep now, Demon," Bella spoke dismissively; she didn't want to give him any ideas.

She knew of him he was Edward Prince of Goths. She has heard tales and myths about this man who could slay ten men in the time of ten seconds.

He was legendary with his sword, and on the fields of battle.

Edward let his face fall and looked away as well.

He nodded and asked, "Do you want for me to move you into a more comfortable position?"

Bella laughed angrily and with a hiss answered bitingly, "Sure unbind me, until then comfort wouldn't be possible."

Edward exhaled heavily and ran a rough hand along his jaw.

It left a scratchy sound in its wake as his fingers grazed his stubble.

Bella closed her eyes and stopped moving her wrists and ankles. It was beginning to burn from the chaffing.

It was silent for a moment then a whisper met her ear, "Goodnight Bella."

She gritted her teeth and breathed in deeply. Oh yes, it will be a lovely night with the hog tied position and rope burns she thought bitterly.

*X*O*X*O*

Bella was feeling heavy from lack of sleep. Her eyes wouldn't stay open and her arms felt like she was carrying logs along.

When Edward woke her up this morning he didn't speak and wither did she as he unbound her. His fingers ran along the red raised skin, and then he took a cool wet cloth to them.

He could tell she was exhausted, every once in a while she would allow herself to lean into him unconsciously as she dozed in and out of consciousness while they traveled.

Then with a start Bella would pull herself away from Edward and lean forward again.

He tried to keep in his laughter at her stubbornness, but a few small chuckles escaped.

"Demon, I do not think my fatigue is entertaining," she hissed at him.

"Well I don't either, but your passion in hating me is," he said with amusement making Bella narrow her eyes and ball up her fists. "You wont even allow herself rest because that requires my touch."

"I would rather be dead on my feet than lean into you," she said nastily, keeping her eyes adverted from his.

Edward shrugged and smiled, "That's your decision, but one day you will plead for more than just a taste of me."

Bella let out an incredulous laugh that was belly deep, and shook her head.

"That would be the day I plead for your father the King to take me to his chamber," she said with sarcasm dripping like rain covered leaves. "Your taste, and touch leave nothing to be desired Demon."

Emmett started to chuckle loving her audacity to speak to Edward like this. No one ever has.

Edward shot Emmett a glance that told him to stop his chuckles, in return Emmett just laughed louder.

Bella gazed over at Emmett and gave a small mischievous smile with raised brows.

She licked her lips and spoke, "So Emmett tell me is Edward the ladies man I have heard so many stories about?"

Edward groaned and let his head fall back. Emmett began guffawing then slapped his thigh.

"Edward a ladies man, that has to be the largest tale so far. Even him slaying a three headed dragon would be closer to the truth," Emmett spoke between fits of laughter.

"Emmett if you don't stop I will cut out your tongue," Edward warned.

This made Emmett even guffaw louder as tears streamed down his face.

"Ladies…sheep would have more luck…" Emmett wheezed out. This made Edward mortified so Edward made his horse run to him so he could cuff him on the side of his head.

Bella let a small laugh out that she quickly tried to cover with a sporadic cough, but Edward heard.

"Look who's amusing now," Edward said as he waggled his eyebrows.

Bella snorted and pet Edward's stallion's mane.

"What's his name?" Bella asked of the horse.

"His name is Lucian," Edward said proudly reaching back to pat Lucian's backside.

Bella smiled and kept stroking Lucian's mane.

"Do you want to stop for rest?" Edward asked Bella seeing it was mid-day, and everyone including the horses needed rest.

Bella nodded slightly breathing a sigh of relief.

Edward gave his command and his men brought their horses down for water and grazing.

He walked Lucian further down from his men fro privacy and hopped off.

Bella let him man handle her like always as he set her down.

She immediately took off to the river and heard Lucian and Edward following close behind. She glanced over her shoulder and saw she was right.

"How much further until we reach your town?" Bella asked as she fell to her knees along the bank and cupped the water.

Edward let Lucian graze and drink as he knelt next to Bella.

"Two more days," he answered and cupped water to run it along his face.

He stood removing his leather top that bared his arms entirely. His steel armor was safe on Lucians back.

"Where do you plan to keep me once we arrive?" Bella asked again running water along her arms.

They both glanced at the other, brown clashed with green.

"I have a home outside of the village; Rose and Alice stay there while we are away. It has a trap door that is almost impossible to find, we will be staying there until the uprising begins. Then I will have some trusted and true friends bring you three to a fortress that cannot be stormed easily. The war could last for months, weeks, or possibly years," Edward said and stood flicking water from his fingers.

Bella nodded. "What about my father?" she asked quietly, averting her eyes.

Edward paused at putting his top back on and ran a damp hand through his hair. He blew out a loud breath between his lips looking around.

"I will send a few of my men for him and make sure he is taken care of, I have many allies Bella, and he won't be harmed. I will send him your way," Edward said sincerely.

Bella flicked her eyes to him then quickly away.

"Thank you," she said softly, appreciative that he is doing this for when he has much more on his mind to worry about.

Edward didn't let the smile he wanted to burst through come forth so he just nodded nonchalantly and pulled his top over his head.

"You're welcome Bella. It's the least I could do," he said and began strolling towards Lucian.

Bella finished up with the quick scrub and stood. She braided her hair and threw it over the front of her shoulder. She darted her eyes all over Lucian for a piece of thin cloth to tie the end together.

She spotted one and walked forward to grab it, but before she could a large hand darted to capture hers.

Bella yanked herself out of his grasp and glowered furiously at him.

Edward raised an eyebrow and set his jaw. "Do you still plan to steal my dagger?"

"No, if you must know Demon, I was grabbing that piece of cloth to tie off the end of my hair," she seethed at him.

Edward stared at her with skeptical eyes in silence.

"I am the only one allowed to touch my belongings, I will grab it for you," he said brusquely.

He gripped the cloth and handed it off to her, their eyes narrowed at the other.

She stared directly at him with a scowl as she tied the cloth in her hair.

"Do you want to eat?" he asked after a few moments of scowling at each other.

"Yes, I want to keep my strength for the journey. I will not allow myself to be weak," she promised, because earlier she let herself down, and it won't happen again.

He cast an annoyed look her way and grabbed some rations that she took and walked off in haste.

He saw her plop down next to a tree and eat silently making sure her eyes never once looked in his direction.

He just smiled in exasperation and shook his head.

That woman was something out of this world that was for sure.

*X*O*X*O*

"He's still behind us about 8 furlongs," Jasper informed Edward. Jasper caught onto the man's trail and caught up with him last night. He could have easily slit his throat and none is the wiser, but Edward advised Jasper not to.

It would void any and all progress he has made with Bella and he was on a very thin wire with her already as it was.

"Just keep an eye on him, and if he is still behind us when we reach home…" Edward trailed off because he knew exactly what would happen.

Mike and Edward would fight for the woman. One would die as the other rode off into the sunset with her, and over Edward's dead body would that happen.

Jasper and Edward shared a knowing look.

They both heard Emmett's obnoxious laughter as he and Bella caught minnows along the edge of the river. Well Bella was catching minnows Emmett was trying to catch actual fish with his bare hands.

They were set up for camp the sun was just setting.

"Look it's a baby frog," Bella said with a carefree laugh and chased after it.

Edward smiled adoring her from a few yards away.

"Are you sure she's worth all this?" Jasper asked with a hard voice.

Edward glanced over at Jasper who had his dark eyes on Bella. He frowned and looked back at Bella.

"She's worth everything I have to give," Edward said honestly. If he had to lay down his life for hers he would do it in a breath.

Jasper shook his head and walked to the bank to feel his canteen.

"She better be," Jasper said quietly.

Edward ignored Jasper and just stared at Bella openly as she let her guard down.

Emmett was bellowing in victory as he caught a fish and declared, "Dinner!"

Emmett threw the flopping fish onto the grass embankment and raised his hands into the air for another strike.

Bella stood next to him waist deep in water as she concentrated. She was trying to prove herself.

She could show these men who was a weak woman who had to depend on a man.

"Just snatch them right out," Emmett breathed giving Bella her chance.

She nodded infinitesimally and darted her hands down into the water gripping a slippery slimy fish.

She screamed in victory as she held it up in the air. It's thrashing body gripped tight in her fingers.

"Well done Bella, that can be yours," Emmett said and saw her throw the fish onto the grass where it flopped and fought for oxygen.

They spent the half hour catching around eight fish for the night's dinner.

Bella was shown how to gut one by Emmett as he gutted them all and filleted them and placed them onto a rock.

He then showed Bella how to cook them on an open fire.

She watched with rapt attention only knowing how to cook using the iron tools from her kitchen.

Edward stared at her from across the fire, she was glowing.

When the fish were ready for consumption Bella gave Edward and Jasper theirs.

"Will you show me how to hunt?" Bella asked Emmett making all men stop eating well they choked a little and stared at her.

Bella annoyed and a little more than upset for this reaction bitingly hissed, "What a woman can't know these things?"

Edward was the first to speak, "You are the first woman I have ever come across that wished to learn about hunting. Most are bothered by the blood and actual killing of the animals."

Bella glared at all three men. "No Demon, I am sure they have been too afraid to speak their minds in fear of your lashing out," she said causing all three to tense.

Jasper shot up and glowered at Bella making Edward stand up as well, Bella followed not allowing these men to treat her like some mindless whore.

"My wife speaks her mind freely everyday wench, watch your tongue before you find it removed," Jasper warned with a low growl.

Bella's eyes sparked with fury. "Oh really, if she is so free to speak her mind tell me oh so good husband what does she desire most from you?"

Jasper started to stalk towards her, but Edward held her back.

"You know nothing," Jasper snarled dangerously.

Edward threw Bella a glance to stop her never ending mouth, but of course all things Edward she ignored it.

"I bet your loving wife desires a husband that would teach her how to protect herself, I bet she desires the knowledge of fending for herself and not depending on a cretin like you," Bella said in a low voice.

Jasper roared and charged at Bella making Emmett throw her behind him as Edward gripped his arms.

Bella didn't back down and either did Jasper.

"You are nothing but a whore just like your sister," Jasper hissed and yanked himself from Edward running off into the night.

Edward stared horrified at retreating Jasper as Bella's mouth hung open.

Both Emmett and Edward snapped their heads to Bella as she stalked off on her own.

Edward shook his head and jogged after her.

"Bella come back, he didn't mean it, you and Angela are the farthest things from…" he couldn't even bring himself to say it, bile was blocking his airway.

Bella swiveled around swiftly so she was in his face. Tears were falling down her devastated face.

"Is that all she was, a whore…" Bella trailed off terrified of Edward's confirmation.

Edward adamantly shook his head and almost reached out to touch her.

"Bella she was my best friend, she was almost as beautiful as you. I had never treated her like a whore, not once," Edward swore. "She is missed by all who loved her and that includes me too Bella."

Bella looked away and took a shuddering breath.

"I wish for sleep," she said and walked back to the blanket already spread out for her.

Edward stood by the riverbank and looked out onto the rippling water. It's surface almost a perfect reflection of the night sky.

Edward heard Emmett walk up next to him.

"She sure is a spitfire isn't she," Emmett said with a low whistle. He clapped a hand onto Edward's back. "You have my blessing and may God have mercy on your balls."

This caused both men to laugh relieving the tension from tonight's fiasco.

And tomorrow was sure to be another interesting day, as well.

*X*O*X*O*

To the anonymous reviewer that gave me constructive criticism on the way I write. I do appreciate your input thank you for letting me know, however I have written stories this way since I was a little girl, and that's the way I have _always_ done it and I will _continue_ to do so.

I do apologize if it reads and looks random. When I am done with this story and if anyone is interested they are more than welcome to turn my sentences into paragraphs, but _I am_ _not comfortable_ writing like that. I have never declared myself as a professional writer, so I will be unprofessional… I guess.

Please know that I understand if anyone wants to flame my story and bash the characters you are more than welcome this is posted on the web after all, but _**please**__**do not attack my writing style,**_ I am very passionate about what I do.

Not everyone will like my work and I don't expect everyone to.

As a writer it is already extremely nerve-wracking to even put a story out there.

It makes me even more insecure than I already am and not want to even continue to write.

Thank you.


	7. Jasper's Heart

Disclaimer: Any and all characters, songs, etc belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Warning this chapter will have death, and assault on a woman…

Chapter Song: Death Is The Road To Awe by Clint Mansell (highly recommend listening to while reading)

*X*O*X*O*

During their mid-day rest the following afternoon Bella was standing with Emmett as they refilled their canteens. Edward was walking up to Jasper who he hasn't spoken since last night.

Jasper was leaning against a tree as he sharpened his blades for his arrows.

Edward placed his shoulder onto the tree next to him, trying to meet his eyes.

"Jasper if you speak of Angela like that again, I will reprimand you. Bella didn't deserve that either, she is testing us Jasper, you know better," Edward spoke seriously.

Jasper's sharp eyes flicked to Edward then back to his task. He didn't respond.

Edward blew out a long loud breath and placed his back against the tree letting his head roll back.

"She's not Angela," Edward said softly with understanding.

Jasper pushed off the tree quickly and turned swiftly to Edward.

"She looks just like her Edward," Jasper said and looked away taking deep breaths.

Edward nodded in understanding. Bella looked just like Angela, with very few subtle differences.

"Would Angela allow your treatment of Bella if she were here today Jasper?" Edward asked and walked over placing a hand on Jasper's shoulder.

Jasper stood there in silence as Edward waited patiently.

Then Jaspers now sorrowful eyes turned to Edward.

"I still love her to this day," Jasper whispered and released a shuddering breath.

He and Angela were lovers; he was five years younger but loved her with his entire soul. When Carlisle paid more attention to his other women Angela would have Edward's help her to sneak out to see Jasper for the night. He was loved by her fiercely as well, but most of her heart belonged to Ben.

He loathes himself for not saving Angela, that day. He was out with his father for the week hunting. He came back to a devastated Edward, but Jasper was forever heartbroken after the news.

This was Jasper's uprising and revenge just as much as it was Edward's.

Jasper doesn't hate Bella it was far from it; he is trying to control his feelings. He wants to love her as he loved Angela and her return those affections. He knows that can't happen though.

Alice was an arranged marriage, but he does not love her like a husband should love his wife.

His heart still belonged to his beloved Angela.

Edward's own heart ached for his dear friend.

He could never imagine losing Bella; he would be lost without her breathing in this life.

"I know Jasper… I know my friend," Edward whispered and let Jasper stare at Bella without any ill feelings.

Edward and Jasper just stared at the woman who captured their hearts in more ways than one.

*X*O*X*O*

As they passed by a steep ravine that could easily kill a man by a mere misstep Bella closed her eyes and turned her face the other way.

After a long time had passed Bella felt lips at her ear. "It's okay to look now," Edward whispered.

Bella slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to meet his eyes.

"Thank you," she said sincerely glad to finally watch the passing landscape.

When the men started shouting in the front of the line Jasper glanced at Bella and Edward as he pushed his horse forward. Emmett followed.

Edward's keen senses perked up as he looked at the commotion yards in front of them.

He could barely see a small carriage and other men wielding swords.

Edward clucked his tongue and kicked Lucian's sides making Bella fly backwards into him as Lucian pushed full speed.

"We mean you no harm if you put down your weapons," Emmett was ordering the small group of men as Edward and Bella arrived.

Jasper's dark eyes darted all around them making sure this wasn't a trap and they weren't currently being surrounded.

Then Edward saw his body stiffen, he then flicked his gaze to Bella. He made his horse gallop full speed to a gathering of trees.

Jasper being second in command to Edward gave orders for some men to follow.

"What's going on?" Bella whispered shakily, her façade of defiance tumbling down all around her.

"It's okay Bella," Edward promised and unsheathed his sword as he walked his horse towards Emmett.

He nodded at Emmett who leaned over and took Bella from Edward.

Bella gasped during the exchange and watched as Edward walked Lucian over to the men still wielding their swords.

"What's happening Emmett?" Bella asked with a shaky exhale.

"These men want to fight us for you," Emmett told her truthfully as she watched Edward's men all unsheathe their swords.

There was yelling and men getting into battle stances.

"Why me?" Bella asked fearfully with wide panicked eyes.

"King Carlisle received word from a scout about us bringing a woman through the mountains, he wants to take you from Edward," Emmett explained.

Jasper had fifteen archers pointing their bows into the forest as Edward removed himself from Lucian and held his sword expertly.

He stood alone in the field surrounded by men and held his sword with both hands in front of him.

A few men rushed him as Bella's heart was bruising her ribcage.

He stood still until they were right on him. He shifted his right foot and swung his sword through a body making the man drop lifeless. Another man ran for him as Edward swung his blade with his right arm up the man's stomach then quickly slicing him down through his back.

Her eyes darted to Jasper.

The archers were now fighting with their swords. Jasper was using two smaller swords compared to Edward's as he sliced though them skillfully.

Emmett hopped down and wielded a large wooden club and sword.

He stood in front of Bella and began swinging his weapons in sync. He bashed a man's head as he stabbed another.

Bella let her eyes dart quickly to Emmett's satchel. Dagger!

Her hands fumbled shakily as she forced her hand quickly down into the leather pouch.

She found the same type of leather bound weapon just like Edward's.

Her hands tugged it out and she released a breath.

Edward was covered in blood as he worked his way through men with no effort at all.

Jasper was one of the last few of his men as Edward had most of his.

Emmett was focusing on a group of five men distracting him so another two could descend upon Bella.

She let her mind go through all that Michael taught her and sucked in a lungful of air.

Her right palm held the dagger as her left hand balled into a fist.

With narrowed eyes she hopped off from Emmett's horse.

One man with blackened teeth smiled wickedly at her as the other just stared lecherously at her.

"Well look at this one she is a fighter, ooooh I like those," the first man blew a kiss at Bella as she glared.

"They make you work for it," the second man piped up.

The first man pulled out bounds as the second pulled cloth.

"King Carlisle wants to taste you first," first man cheered with a giggle.

Bella gave a face of disgust as the second man moved in for her.

She pointed the dagger directly at his face and warned, "If you touch me I will cut your heart out I swear," she spoke forcefully through her teeth.

Second man stepped back quickly and smiled menacingly. "Do you even know what that is?" he snickered.

First man gripped his rope with both hands pulling quickly and made it snap.

"No I don't think she does," first man said as he closed in on Bella.

She screamed and lunged forward driving the blade into the man's neck making his mouth gape like a fish and his eyes to open wide.

Blood gushed out and Bella let go, letting him fall stiffly to the ground.

"You wench!" second man screamed and rushed forth backhanding her. Her head snapped to the side from the force and her eyes closed as she open and closed her sore jaw.

He used that distraction to start bounding her hands together.

Bella started screaming and yanked her hands out of his grasp, making him snarl.

She dived under Emmett's horse and crawled along until she could stand. Once she could she ran into the forest. Her hands still bound.

The man followed her into the forest, he was right behind her.

She wasn't able to keep a good balance and fell face first into the mud.

The man reached for her to flip her over onto her back.

He backhanded her again making her see black for a moment before she felt his hands roaming up her thighs.

"You are no man! I will kill you!" she screamed it was so shrill her throat gave out.

He leaned slightly forward so he could grip onto his trousers.

She took this chance and sunk her teeth into his neck.

The man screamed and yanked his head back making Bella bite even harder yanking her up with him.

His hand gripped her hair and very roughly pulled causing some hair to come out of her scalp.

She gurgled on saliva and blood as he yanked her head away.

Suddenly he was jerked away and she was picked up and turned over a hand digging fingers into her mouth she didn't even realize it was still in her mouth.

"Spit it all out Bella," she heard Edward plead as she began to do just that.

From the corner of her eye she saw a furious Jasper repeatedly stab her violator.

He was screaming obscenities at the mutilated body.

Bella then let it all catch up with her. The fight, King Carlisle and his orders, the man she killed, the man who tried taking away a part of herself.

Her eyes welled up and her whole body trembled as a low long sob escaped from her raw throat.

She felt Edward wrap himself around her as she tried pushing him off in vain.

"I hate you," she sobbed out and tried pushing him away again.

Her movements lazy and uncoordinated.

Edward shushed her and gripped her head to his chest as he pressed his lips to her hair, his enraged gaze on the man who was now unrecognizable. Then he slowly moved his eyes to his best man.

Jasper was on his backside leaning against a tree, and his eyes were trained on Bella. He was gripping his hair in his bloodied hands and panting heavily.

Edward and Jasper locked eyes.

Emmett was standing in the background knowing what these two men must be going through.

They were reliving Angela all over again. They couldn't protect her and now they couldn't protect Bella.

*X*O*X*O*

Bella was asleep leaning back into Edward's chest as Jasper and Emmett ordered what was left of their men to throw the bodies of their comrades into a mass grave.

Edward has refused to let Bella out of his sight even out of his touch.

He was covered in mud, sweat and blood.

Not that he minded as he ran his hands through Bella's hair grimacing when he came to small bald spots.

The remaining men's bodies who were Carlisle's will be displayed for all to see, just a slip into the uprising.

They will hang from trees that should start to send word.

Carlisle's terror will end soon, and the entire kingdom and those beyond will know.

A war was coming.

*X*O*X*O*

"We will continue through the night and reach our town before sunrise; it will be news that Bella was killed. I want four scouts ahead of us at all times, this will not happen again," Edward commanded as the men climbed their horses and began their journey swiftly to the town that held Carlisle's fortress.

Jasper rode closely to a still sleeping Bella as Emmett understood the need for quiet and just kept his eyes open for anymore of Carlisle's men.

This didn't surprise Edward or Jasper one bit.

This was how they lived under Carlisle's rule.

He found sending out men to attack his son and his sons men for a woman that he wanted first dibs on was entertainment.

It was one of many reasons to overthrow him and his followers.

"Do you think she'll ever forgive us?" Jasper asked Edward quietly.

Edward glanced down at Bella who was leaning into his chest.

"I might never know," Edward answered honestly.

This was a huge drawback; Edward couldn't catch a break to win Bella's heart.

He was soon going off to fight a war he might never return from. With the way it was going he might die in battle and never even get his affections returned. He might not even get a simple kiss or sweet touch from the woman he had loved for half his life.

Jasper just nodded and kept pace next to Edward and Bella.

They rode till sunrise as Edward commanded and had the remaining men from their journey ride into town to tell Carlisle the news about Bella's demise.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper released their horses into a field and walked the way to Edward's hidden gem.

Carlisle knew nothing of it, and so far it has never been discovered.

Edward carried Bella the entire way.

Jasper was first to enter and held the door open for Emmett and Edward.

Rose and Alice were under the trap door; they could hear someone coming from a ways and always had enough time to hide.

Emmett strolled over to it and knocked the secret code and heard the latch being lifted.

It was open just a tiny bit as Alice stuck her head through.

Her smile was genuine and warm.

"My dear Emmett," she greeted crawled up and gave him kisses upon his cheeks as Emmett's wife Rose rushed out and wrapped herself around him.

Alice giggled and saw a blooded unconscious Bella.

"Oh my Edward, what happened to the girl?" Alice gasped and rushed over.

Edward greeted her with a nod and carried her back to his small chambers to lay her upon his bed.

"She was attacked Alice," Edward informed her and stood.

"Please make sure she gets bathed and dressed into fresh clothes. She will need food and water; we need to head into town. Carlisle has some explaining to do," he said darkly and walked passed Alice.

Jasper stood in the far corner, he gave Alice a timid smile and she returned it.

Then the men were gone.

Rose came into view through the doorway where Alice was running a cloth of clean water along Bella's face and neck.

"Do you need help?" Rose asked.

Alice nodded and answered, "Yes please she needs to have some wounds dressed and her clothes removed."

Rose began her task in silence.

"Do you think she will like us?" Rose asked after awhile.

Alice pursed her lips and shook her head.

"I do not know, hopefully. Poor girl must be confused, scared, angry, and I don't blame her. Edward knows better," Alice said in a chiding voice.

Rose shook her head. "Well it is not like he could court her Alice, he has been planning this uprising, he didn't have time for romance," Rose said honestly.

"No wooing is not Edward's forte, now is it?" Alice asked with a sly smile, this caused Rose to laugh.

"That's how you met Emmett… Edward and his noble ways, Carlisle never did catch onto what Edward has been doing with all those women," Alice said as she cleansed Bella's hair.

Rose laughed and shook her head. "No he is one great storyteller, he made it very clear to all women that wished to bed him and others that were _forced_ that one woman had his heart," Rose said softly.

Alice shook her head in pity. "He will never know a true woman's touch before he goes off to war."

Rose agreed nodding her head.

The two women worked on Bella throughout the day.

Her exhaustion, shock and attack took a toll on her body, she should soon wake.

Rose and Alice couldn't wait.

*X*O*X*O*

Okay sooooo what do think about Jaspers twist didn't see that one coming did you…

Yes I know it is unrealistic, but Edward is a virgin! Come on The Original Edward waited close to a century for his to be snatched by a demanding horny Bella…

You might all hate me now because Alice doesn't deserve this, I know…


	8. His God

Disclaimer: Any and all characters, songs, etc belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter song: Lepcis Magna by E.S. Posthumus

Also I want to thank my beta Vampire 1817. You are awesome.

*X*O*X*O*

Edward ran Lucian as hard as he could to his father's fortress. He was livid and rightly so. When Lucian approached the gates Edward jumped down and stormed into the fortress.

He was still filthy from his earlier battle, and others cowered in his wake as he marched through the stone halls. His boots echoed loudly in his quest.

Jasper and Emmett followed behind him side by side their eyes straight ahead.

"Father! You bastard show yourself!" Edward roared he was a man now, not a boy his father could beat into submission.

He heard his father's dark amused chuckle.

Edward snapped his head in that direction and stalked towards it.

His father was behind a wooden door _enjoying_ his women.

He kicked the door open making it splinter and his eyes met his father's.

Carlisle was sitting on a bed with three cowering women. They were bruised and beaten.

His eyes met theirs and he spoke with authority, "Leave us."

The women trembled and ran out gripping their torn clothes to keep from exposing themselves.

Carlisle was naked under a sheet as he lay back folding his hands under his head.

"My, my Edward such a temper, may I ask why you are throwing a fit now?" Carlisle asked condescendingly. He knew full well why Edward was in a rage.

"You bastard, that girl was mine," he snarled his muscles flexing as he kept his temper under control.

Carlisle chuckled clapping his hands in amusement.

"I know," he laughed out. "You don't wish to let me have her just once, I am King Edward it is my right."

Edward shook his head and clenched his jaw.

"You are no King, you are a tyrant, a man of a lesser God," Edward spat.

Carlisle chuckled again and stood exposing himself and grabbed a pair of trousers, he slid them on and walked over to the window.

He pointed out the window and to the sky and spoke, "That God Edward," he asked mockingly. "No, I am God."

"You are delirious old man," Edward stated with a dark chuckle of his own, getting in on his fathers ways.

Carlisle turned sharply to Edward, but this time Edward didn't back down.

"You will watch your tongue, I am King! You my son will never see the day! You are nothing but a whore lover!" Carlisle bellowed.

Jasper let out a strangled noise and was kept back by Emmett.

Edward stomped over to his father, so they were face to face, both men the same height.

Neither one yielding as their severe eyes clashed.

"You are not an honorable man, you are a weak, you are not my King, and you are not my father!" Edward yelled into his Carlisle's face.

Carlisle pushed Edward back using force, his face red and fierce, his son was hardly moved.

"Get out, or I will gut you open, get out," Carlisle commanded. He was terrified of his son, he knew Edward had power.

"With pleasure," Edward said with fire in his eyes and turned swiftly followed by Emmett and Jasper.

Their boots echoed off the stone walls as they marched through servants, guards, and women plastered themselves to the stone walls to get out of their way. No eyes met theirs in fear of a brutal lashing by the Prince and his two closest men that always followed.

While walking out of the fortress all three gave a small grin when they heard Carlisle's fear in his screams.

They jumped back onto their horses and stormed away.

Carlisle now had an unease, and Edward was reveling in it.

*X*O*X*O*

Alice and Rose were waiting by Bella's bedside their hands working on making the men's various articles of clothing.

They heard her groan, as she pressed a hand to her head.

"Bella?" Rose called softly to because she did not want to frighten her.

Bella jumped up and toppled over the other side of the bed.

She was horrified and shot up on her feet pressing herself into the wall behind her.

"Bella it's okay, we are Alice and Rose, pleasure to finally meet you," Alice stood and gave Bella a warm smile.

Bella's chest was heaving and her panicked eyes flittered between the two women.

"Where am I?" Bella asked shakily.

"We are in Edward's home, we are safe here," Rose promised.

Bella closed her eyes and swallowed harshly. Her hand went over her mouth and she cried out.

Rose and Alice started moving towards her, but Bella shot her hand out to stop them.

Alice and Rose stopped and watched Bella warily as she wept openly.

"Bella you are going to be alright," Alice said softly with compassion.

This made Bella shake her head fanatically and open her blazing eyes, "No, I am far from alright. What is wrong with you people? I am taken from my home by a man, and I am forced to converse with that same man that killed villagers to find me to take me everyday since. My father is ill and had no one else because my sister just so happened to be taken and murdered by _his_ father, then I am almost raped and taken again by that same disgusting father…No, I am not alright!" Bella's voice grew louder with each word, her whole body shook with rage.

Bella sobbed her chest heaving heavily as she sucked in lungful after lungful of air.

She was beginning to hyperventilate; it has just been too much.

Alice ran forward to help her to the floor and put her head in between her spread knees.

"Rose I need some water please," Alice said in a soothing voice as she ran her fingers through Bella's hair.

Rose nodded and ran out grabbing some water for Bella to drink.

She rushed to their side and knelt down next to Bella. Rose pushed Bella's hair back and held the cup to her lips.

"Just drink, and breathe," Rose cooed, and ran her fingers along Bella's back.

Bella did as she was told and started to eventually feel better.

They sat in silence as Bella processed everything calming down.

"What does he want from me?" Bella whispered scooting back to lean against the wall keeping her head and eyes lowered.

"He just wants to love you Bella, and if you could ever find it in yourself forgive him and love him back," Alice answered honestly.

"He is a great man, but he has made desperate decisions that suggest otherwise," Rose added in.

Bella shook her head. "How could one love a man who has been the reason for your hate your entire life?"

Both Alice and Rose just looked at her with no answer for they had none.

"Just give him time to prove who he truly is, he's not the monster who you have conjured up," Alice spoke carefully.

Bella listened she just didn't want to believe.

"Are you hungry?" Rose asked after another round of silence.

Bella nodded slightly and rose.

"Come I'll show you the way," Alice held out her hand after she rose as well.

Bella stared at the offered hand and glanced at Alice.

She took a deep breath and stuck her trembling hand in Alice's.

Rose followed and started setting out the food.

Bella sat in a chair and had her meal placed in front of her.

She immediately started digging in, she was ravenous.

Rose and Alice sat and ate with quick glances towards Bella.

When Bella was done and her belly full, she sat back and sighed.

That's when they heard it. Feet were moving rapidly towards the hideout.

Rose and Alice shot up and Bella looked at them in panic.

"Wh-" Bella was cut off by Rose's hand on her mouth; she gave a very low 'shhh' and pulled her up.

Alice darted to the hidden door and yanked it open, she began to climb down. Rose and Bella followed immediately after.

When they were all below, Rose stood and pulled the door closed.

All were forced to sit.

Alice held a finger to her lips meeting Bella's eyes, and then all eyes looked up.

They heard footsteps clanking then the front door creak open.

The unknown man or woman moved so fast it was almost as if they were sprinting.

A familiar knock sounded causing Rose and Alice to breathe a sigh of relief.

Rose stood and unlatched it this time poking her head through.

She sprung up and squealed in greeting to her husband who Bella heard chuckle loudly.

Suddenly a hand appeared and Alice took it gratefully standing and moving up and out.

Bella was still sitting when she heard a hushed conversation then the same hand appear.

She took a deep shaky breath and reached for it.

It pulled her up and she was met by Edward's green eyes.

"Hello Bella," he greeted.

She nodded slightly and released his hand.

Bella looked around noticing at once that Alice and Jasper weren't talking like lovers, like husband and wife should.

They were talking like friends.

Jasper was leaning back against the wall as Alice stood more than an arms length away.

He was nodding at what she was saying, but said nothing in return.

She found this peculiar because Emmett and Rose were holding each other and their faces touching as they whispered.

Alice and Jasper didn't seem to mind the distance, her face was still just as warm, his face was still serious like always.

"They have a very unique relationship," Edward whispered in her ear.

Bella took her eyes away to look at Edward, and furrowed her brow slightly.

"What do you mean?" she whispered back curious.

Edward licked his lips and waved his hand towards a chair. "Please rest it has been a very tiring journey for you," it was a command.

Bella hardened her jaw and eyes. "I desire to stand; I have been sitting for the last four days."

Edward gave his own look of displeasure and stared at her with severe eyes.

He closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath.

When his eyes opened they weren't as harsh.

"Alright," his voice was tight. "Did you eat?"

Bella nodded in confirmation. "Yes, it was fulfilling."

Edward grinned at that and looked towards the table.

"If you don't mind, I would like to devour Rose's excellent cooking," Edward said and dismissed himself.

Emmett and Jasper joined Edward at the table as Rose and Alice served them.

Bella stood back and observed them interacting with each other.

All of them were comfortable and open. They laughed and joked around.

It was like a family.

Her hatred lessened a little, they weren't completely heartless.

*X*O*X*O*

"Bella, I wish to speak with you in private please," Alice said softly and had her head tilted towards a door.

Bella nodded and stood following Alice into what looked like to be her own private chambers.

Edward and Jasper looked on with sharp eyes and small frowns.

Alice gave them reassuring eyes and smile.

When Bella entered she walked to the window that overlooked a valley, it had a blanket of mist.

Alice closed the door and placed herself on the edge of the bed.

"I am sure you have many questions and I brought you in here to answer all, there is no judgment, so please feel free to ask anything," Alice said as Bella met her eyes.

It was a silent moment as they just stared, Bella had a million questions.

"Did you know of my sister Angela?" Bella asked with hope bursting out of her.

Alice smiled warmly and nodded in confirmation.

"She was one of my very good friends," Alice answered.

Bella rushed over and joined Alice on the bed and demanded, "Tell me everything!"

Alice laughed from her belly and gripped both of Bella's hands.

"She was beautiful, just as you are… no wonder Edward is smitten with you. Edward, Jasper and I grew up together in town. Our fathers were childhood friends. We are still to this day very dear friends. Edward spent most of time looking after Angela as soon as she came into the possession of Carlisle. He loved her as a sister Bella, she survived because of him," Alice told her earnestly.

Bella let tears fall; it was overwhelming to hear that her sister was loved during that time in her life.

"Do you want to know why Edward cared for your sister so?" Alice asked trying to be careful with this tender subject.

"Yes please," Bella breathed.

"Edward's mother was Carlisle's childhood love; Carlisle loved his family very much once. Esme spent countless hours with Edward teaching him about life, art, and singing. Carlisle decided to take his family to a lake hidden in the steep mountains in the West. While they were teaching Edward how to fish, another tribe attacked them brutally. Carlisle couldn't protect his wife and watched her as she was attacked by more men than her body was physically able to withstand.

Edward witnessed this too, Bella. Carlisle vowed to make it his quest to bring destruction and mayhem on all those he held responsible, and that was the world. Edward was forever forgotten by Carlisle as a son in his murderous quest. Edward is trying to correct his father's mistakes; Edward doesn't blame the world like his father does.

Angela was in the beginning Edward's first penance, but he learned to love her. My husband Jasper loves her still to this day with his entire heart," Alice said with nothing but understanding. Bella gasped and jerked away staring at Alice in disbelief.

"He and Angela were lovers; she also loved him very much. They met in secret on many nights with Edward's help, Jasper was going to steal her away and keep her hidden. He never had the chance sadly, and he has never forgiven himself. I am not hateful towards your sister or Jasper, for I too lost a love. Carlisle murdered him because James spoke against Carlisle's ways openly, James my love was a warrior that was going to fight alongside Edward to rid us of Carlisle and his men once and for all," Alice spoke tearfully. "Jasper and I married for the sake of our fathers and our sanities. Courting can be very stressful when your hearts not in it."

Bella smiled a watery smile and reached over to hug Angela in gratitude. Bella didn't feel so alone anymore.

"Thank you," Bella whispered sincerely.

Alice smiled and hugged her back. "You are welcome, and just so you know Angela spoke everyday of you."

They spent the rest of the day chattering about Bella's childhood.

Alice just learned exactly who was following them, and she prayed Edward wouldn't do anything foolish.

*X*O*X*O*

So Alice softened Bella up.

Now her marriage with Jasper is hopefully better understood.

What about Mike? Edward better not do anything rash that silly man.

And what about that ole bat shit crazy Carlisle?


	9. Jealousy

Disclaimer: Any and all characters, songs, etc belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

My biggest thanks to Vampire1817 she is my beta and she is lovely. Also JD909626 with your help and advice, I am grateful for it.

*X*O*X*O

That night for dinner Rose made a stew and the men were cleaned up wearing dark blue cloth robes for comfort.

Bella helped Rose with the dinner gaining a friend in her as well.

Alice sat next to Jasper and gave him his dinner; he smiled in gratitude and began eating.

Emmett and Rose cuddled and fed each other as Edward pulled out a chair for Bella next to him.

"Thank you," she whispered and sat down.

He smiled at her and ignored the look Alice gave him, it was one of satisfaction.

She was proud of him; he was keeping his very thin patience in check and getting positive results from this.

"Demon, will you teach me how to hunt tomorrow?" Bella asked quietly not meeting his eyes.

Edward's whole body lit up in goose bumps. He looked at her, but she didn't meet his eyes.

"Yes Bella, first thing tomorrow morning," he said holding in his excitement, she was actually asking for time with him.

She nodded in confirmation still not looking at him.

What either didn't notice was Jasper's tightening grip on his silverware.

"Oooh Bella, that sounds exciting," Rose said to bring Bella into more of the conversation.

Bella gave her a small smile. "Emmett taught me how to fish."

Rose laughed along with Emmett.

"With his bare hands," Bella added with her own chortle of remembrance.

Rose turned to Emmett and smacked his arm playfully with a beaming smile. "Emmett you savage," Rose teased.

Everyone, including Bella who was letting her guard down laughed.

"Bella caught some with her own hands, fed us that night," Emmett told his wife.

Rose and Alice gasped and turned to her.

"Bella you will need to teach us," Alice said with excitement pouring out of her small body.

The men around the table let their faces fall.

Argh…Bella was right.

Rose and Alice wouldn't have ever said anything in fear of belittling by them.

The women noticed their silent scowling faces.

Alice tilted her head to the side.

"What is the matter?" she asked all of them.

Emmett answered slightly angry, he hated to be shown his wrong and now he was admitting to it.

"We just never knew that you would want to know about that…" he trailed off gruffly.

Alice trilled a laugh as Rose turned her eyes to the table.

"Well no because your words would be 'Women don't need to know these things, it's the man's job'," Alice said imitating Edward, this made Bella snort.

Edward turned his hard eyes to Alice then Bella.

Jasper dropped his silverware and pushed back roughly from the table.

He wouldn't apologize to Bella, so he walked outside; he almost kissed her that night.

Her passion was just like Angela's, Jasper loved that about Angela.

Edward dismissed himself and followed Jasper outside.

When Edward stepped outside, he saw Jasper leaning his shoulder against a tree.

Jasper had a jug of alcohol from dinner in his hand and was drinking it slowly.

Edward stood next to him and crossed his arms, their eyes scanning the valley below.

"Is this going to be an issue Jasper?" Edward asked quietly.

Jasper snorted and gave a small dark chuckle.

"My jealousy and desires should be the least of your concerns," Jasper's voice was hard.

Edward narrowed his eyes turning them sharply to Jasper, his arm muscles flexed as he controlled his temper.

"I will say it once again Jasper she is not Angela," Edward hissed.

Jasper then took a long pull from the jug and swiped at his mouth when he was done, his eyes meeting Edward's.

"I know that Edward, but I can't help it, I can't and I won't," Jasper said forcefully.

Edward clenched his jaw and balled up his fists.

"You have no right you bastard, Bella is mine, mine. I have waited my entire life for her and you will not come in and fall in love with her because she resembles Angela," Edward was angry, possessive, and jealous.

Jasper took another long drink; some ran down his chin as he threw the now empty jug, shattering it.

He got right in Edward's face, Edward a few inches taller, stood his ground.

"I am not falling for her just because she resembles Angela, that's disgusting Edward. She is everything I have ever loved about a woman. Why do think I have loved Angela even to this day, huh?"

Edward lifted his fist and lunged at Jasper's face.

Jasper's jaw was hit, but he wasn't fazed as he jumped at Edward.

They pummeled each other, fists connected with flesh.

They were a pretty even match physically, both had too much to drink, and both were fighting with passion.

Emmett came out when he heard Bella's shrieks. She watched and heard the entire exchange, she followed Edward, and she was also going to apologize to Jasper for the other night.

Emmett rushed over to the pair that has now stumbled drunkenly to the ground.

"Bring me a huge jug of really cold water," Emmett ordered Bella.

Rose was already on it as Bella stared at him incredulously.

Emmett just shrugged and answered, "It's the only way when they are dumb and drunk."

Rose ran out with the jug of water that Emmett took and threw all over Edward and Jasper.

Jasper yelped as Edward sputtered out the cold water that entered his open mouth that was screaming obscenities.

They jumped apart, literally cooled down.

Emmett pointed a meaty finger at both and raised his eyebrows.

"I warned you idiots, I would keep using the water. There is no way I am jumping in the middle of your little bitch fests," Emmett said seriously.

"How often do they tussle Emmett?" Bella asked.

Emmett shrugged again and tilted his head to the side in thought.

"Whenever they are dumb and drunk, which is often," he said and started walking back inside.

Bella nodded and saw Jasper and Edward rise, not looking at each other.

They dusted themselves off and walked passed her making sure they weren't too close.

"Oh Demon," Bella called, he slowly turned to face her.

She shook her head and looked him directly in the eye.

"I belong to no one, not even you," she said with warning and a hint of amusement.

His eyes widened and his Adam's apple bobbed in realization she heard everything.

She slowly strolled towards him seductively making him shake his head in disbelief.

When Bella reached him she stood on her tip toes and put her lips to his ear.

"You will be begging for a taste," she whispered throatily.

She was messing with him, and it was fun.

This made Edward stutter in his breath, and groan out loud.

She walked back inside, Alice offered up her bed to share with Bella, so Bella went straight to bed.

She had a big day ahead of her.

Edward came inside after spending a few moments outside taking deep breaths to cool down.

*X*O*X*O*

Edward had Bella crouched next to him as he held a bow and arrow in his hand.

He was pointing at a deer grazing in a field right in front of them.

They spent the first half of the morning going over how to use a bow, and using a stuffed grass shift for target practice.

Bella closed one eye even though Edward has told her numerous times not to.

He tapped her temple gently to remind her and she opened her eye taking aim.

She released the arrow and it flew hitting the buck in its hind quarters. It reared up and started to run.

Edward quickly grabbed his bow and took aim.

He released the arrow making a perfect shot through the buck's chest, causing the animal to fall lifeless.

Edward turned to Bella with a wide proud smile.

She returned a smug one.

"That was a great shot Bella," he said and stood offering his hand to help her.

She took it without much thought, she was too happy to even care at the moment.

Bella immediately took off running for the downed animal as Edward followed laughing.

When she came upon it she was silently staring.

Edward stood back in his own silence as he watched her.

Bella knelt next to the animal and ran her hands over the buck.

"He was beautiful," she said in awe.

Edward nodded and squinted his eyes.

"He was," he agreed.

Bella turned to look at Edward.

"How will we get him back?" she wondered.

Edward shook his head and gave her a small grin.

"We will have everyone's help, we can cut him up into food at home, and I have the tools needed there. For now we just cut him up in parts and bring what we will use back," he answered and knelt next to her.

She looked confused for a moment and furrowed her brow.

"Why can't we use all of him?"

Edward swallowed and answered, "I guess we can."

Bella nodded and stood.

"Should we head back to get everyone else?" she asked.

"They are on their way, Jasper is going to follow our trail and meet us here," Edward answered.

Edward began taking his needed tools out of his satchel and began cutting the animal open.

"Can I help?" Bella asked and knelt down next to Edward pushing her hair back over her shoulders.

"Of course," Edward said and handed her a knife.

He gave directions on how to cut the animal up so they could bring it back home. Bella followed directions and concentrated very hard.

It was silent for a moment then Bella asked, "Is it true? About your mother?"

Her voice held nothing but compassion.

Edward halted his task and met Bella's eyes.

He swallowed harshly and furrowed his brow, then confirmed it with a small nod.

They just stared at each other in silence and Bella's face softened completely.

"You have my sympathy I lost my mother as a child too," she said softly.

Edward licked his lips and dropped his eyes working on the buck again.

"I was five, I don't remember much. The memories are always in small flashes. Never in order. One moment I see my mother's smiling face and the next her eyes are open and lifeless, then the next she's singing to me," his voice was a hoarse whisper.

Bella reached out slowly and gripped his hand that wasn't holding the weapon.

His eyes shot up to hers in disbelief.

"She sounds like she was lovely," Bella said sincerely.

Edward gave a small sad grin and nodded.

"I have always been told I look just like her," he answered.

Bella gave him a small smile and took her hand back.

They worked in silence until they heard feminine laughter and Emmett's booming voice.

They both stood and turned.

Bella held her hand above her face, but keeping it away so she didn't bloody it.

She squinted her eyes from the harsh sun and saw everyone walking up to them.

Alice stood on her tip toes and raised a hand in the air to wave with a smile.

Emmett chased Rose through the field to them.

Jasper joined them both in silence and brought out his own tools to help.

With everyone's help the entire buck was out into cloth bags and thrown over shoulders to carry back home.

"Bella, I can't believe you brought this big guy down," Alice said with astonishment on their way back.

Bella shook her head and glanced at Edward who was smiling.

"He was the one that actually got him down, I just stalled him," Bella said truthfully.

Alice shook her head and said, "Still I don't think I could even shoot a bow."

Bella shook her head and stopped walking, everyone stopped along with her.

"Alice you can do whatever you wish, never doubt that," Bella chided.

Alice stared at Bella in silence then a huge grin spread across her cheeks.

"Then I want to learn the sword," Alice said with excitement.

All the men started to shake their heads in protest.

"Alice that is not for a woman to know," Jasper spoke with authority.

Bella turned sharply to him and glared.

"How dare you, all of you," her eyes swept across the men.

"This right here proves my point, you think we are good for nothing but breeding and feeding you," Bella screeched, livid.

She set her jaw and glared at all three men who were glaring right back at her.

Then her eyes turned to Rose and Alice.

"I was taught by a man who actually thought I was worth something," she said with a pointed look at the men. "To use a sword and dagger, I will teach you."

"What do you mean…you are out of your mind if you think I will allow you," he pointed at Bella. "To use a weapon. You want to maim me."

Bella threw her head back and howled a sarcastic laugh.

"Really Demon, if that were the case I could have attempted that in the field when you handed over a weapon to me to help take apart that deer or even the weapon I used to shoot at it."

Edward didn't have a retort. He was speechless, he narrowed his eyes.

"Bella, you will not teach them how to use or ever even be given a sword. God only knows what you all would do with that knowledge," Edward said sternly eyeing the women.

Bell threw her hands up and gestured wildly.

"What do you do with that knowledge Demon? Jasper? Emmett?" she asked looking at each one.

She didn't allow them to answer. She put her hands on her hips and answered for them.

"You defend yourselves, you defend what's yours, and why don't we have that same right?" she asked looking at the men.

"Ooooh that's right it's the man's job to protect what's his, the woman included," she said darkly looking at Edward. "What happens when you go off to war? Who will defend our honor then? Hmmm?" she asked bitingly, and stalked off not waiting to hear their ridiculous excuse.

When she got further away, she noticed Alice and Rose were walking next to her flanking her sides.

Alice and Rose started bursting out in laughter as the three men hung back, angry and trying to think of a reason to not follow Bella's logic.

It wasn't the woman's place to know this.

So they would simply refuse.

*X*O*X*O*

Okay I just need to let everyone know including YankeeDiva and the other readers that I cant respond to reviews because of disabled P.M.'s, I love you guys all of you *points at screen* you all are some lovely, beautiful, fan-fucking-tastic women and men…there are men in Twilight fanfiction land right? I believe there are.

This story is set in the Dark Ages, and it was very brutal back then. Please keep this in mind when reading this story. Killing someone for Edward is not a big deal when it gets him what he wants which was Bella, it was his way of life.

The villagers, he saw them as standing in his way of what's his. He is going into war, and needs the men that will be following him see him as a man who does anything and everything to get what he wants.

Raping women is something totally different to him than what it is to his father. Edward outsmarted his father and simulated rape, torture, and various other things so Carlisle would think Edward turned out just like him.

He can't just kill Carlisle I know it would be so easy, but he needs to overthrow him and his followers, and that's by war not stabbing him when he's naked. I know this is an awful example but you know those Hollywood movies that have the opposing sides leaders ride out to the middle of the battlefield and have words, I was always like 'end it right there, kill each other', but they just cant or else you wouldn't have a story and everything would be in complete chaos.

Also just to reiterate, Alice and Jasper do not love each other like husband and wife. Jasper is not alone in what he has with Alice, she feels the same exact way he feels about her, just a very close friend.


	10. Captured

Disclaimer: Any and all characters, songs, etc belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Vampire1817 my darling beta, thank you for the help.

*X*O*X*O*

Alice was grabbing soap and the pail for laundering as she got ready for the chore.

She walked outside with the pail and clothes she was planning on washing when her eyes caught something roaming around a few yards out, it looked human.

Whatever it was, it was shielding itself behind the trees.

She dropped everything and swiftly returned inside.

"Edward, Jasper, Emmett!" She cried frantically in a loud whisper.

All the men bursted forth from their room where they plan and strategize coming to meet Alice.

"What is the matter Alice?" Edward asked urgently with a stern face.

She pointed towards the trees. "There is a man out beyond the tree line."

All three men jumped into action grabbing their various hidden weapons, not once hesitating.

Jasper threw a bow across his back, the arrows ready and attached.

Emmett grabbed an axe made for battle.

Edward gripped a sword and unsheathed it, he led them outside.

Bella and Rose were heard laughing from the confines of Rose's room. They were finding Bella a few dresses that were more to her liking.

Alice stood inside her eyes focused on the men as they sought out the intruder.

Rose opened her door carrying a few gowns, her smile immediately faded and the fabrics fluttered to the ground as Rose ran towards Alice.

"What is it?" Rose asked in panic.

"A man was just beyond those trees, they are looking into for him now," Alice said her finger pointing in the direction the men disappeared.

Her voice was tight and shaky from nerves.

Rose gasped and let her eyes sweep frantically for any sign of the man she loved.

Bella was still in Rose's room grabbing the gown Rose just gave her.

It was lovely, the color of a blue birds wing.

She quickly dressed into it pulling at the strings in the back to tie it together.

That's when she heard it.

Men yelling.

She stopped her dressing and ran to Rose's window; her eyes darted everywhere and failed to see anything.

She then ran to find the women.

Rose was marching towards the front door to rip it open as Alice grabbed a few pieces of rope.

Jasper and Emmett were holding onto a man who was struggling in futile and screaming curses.

Bella gasped recognizing the man immediately.

Jasper flicked his gaze to her then quickly shot out a hand to Alice for the ties.

"No please, don't harm him, he is my friend," Bella pleaded, not knowing what was going to happen to one of her dearest.

Jasper and Emmett ignored her protests and tied him up shoving a cloth into his mouth.

Edward strolled through the door and gave Bella a very severe look which she returned.

"Is this your husband?" Edward hissed at her with a very dangerous wild look upon his face.

Bella looked genuinely confused and shook her head 'no'.

"He is my childhood friend Michael, we are still that to this day," she said bitingly.

Edward released a breath of relief and briefly closed his eyes.

When he opened them he looked less murderous.

"We will be sending him away when we send for your father, in the meantime he will be moved to a friend's home, he cannot stay here," Edward ordered sternly.

"Why not? He is harmless I assure you," Bella insisted.

Edward chuckled darkly and stalked to Bella gripping her by the back of her head.

He pulled her face close to his; both stared at each other with hardened features.

"This man was willing to have the whole village slaughtered to keep you. He is in love with you, he will not be allowed near you," Edward's voice was colder than a winter's storm.

Bella lifted an eyebrow her eyes still locked with his.

"Are you afraid of the competition? Or are you afraid I might return those feelings for someone other than you?" her voice low.

Edward didn't blink or even move for a time. They both were silent as everyone watched them.

Suddenly Edward growled and released Bella roughly.

"I have no fear of this man," he bellowed as he pointed his sword at a detained Michael.

"Then why do you have him tied? Does it bring you pleasure to see people at your absolute mercy?" Bella hollered back.

Edward breathed roughly through his nose and balled one fist; the other gripped the sword so tight it was shaking.

"Watch your tongue Bella or you will end up just like him for the rest of the night," Edward warned.

"Go ahead Edward, it will be one step further into proving to me you are the man I think you are and one step closer to losing me for an eternity," she warned right back not stepping down, if he truly loved her he would love her fire and all.

Edward snarled and brought his sword in the air launching at across the room.

It sliced through the air and pierced a piece of wood furniture. It was perfect aim, in the middle of a chair.

Edward rushed outside before he did something that forever lost Bella to him.

When Bella followed he had already disappeared.

She ignored him and went back inside to Michael.

Jasper was watching her every move as she walked over to the seized man.

Her eyes lifted swiftly to meet Jasper's, her eyes stayed locked with his as she removed Michael's gag.

As soon as she removed it her eyes lowered to Michael as he began his speech.

"Bella I have been so worried. Are you okay they haven't violated or hurt you have they? I will bring you home I swear," he rambled keeping his eyes on her.

She cupped his face and gave him her most genuine reassuring smile.

"No Michael, I have not been hurt. They have cared for me far better than the prisoner I am," she promised.

"You must be thirsty and hungry, would you like something?" she asked looking him over.

He was still her dearest friend, but nothing more, she could never love him.

She has tried and it made her sick to her stomach.

He could never be nothing more than a friend.

Michael shook his head 'no' and leaned forward so he could whisper, "If you can get me out of these ties I can take you away from here, take you home."

Bella smiled sadly and pulled away.

"They will never allow that, they would find us and have more reason to harm you. I am to become Edward's wife dearest Michael," she told him with a quivering chin.

She was getting emotional now that she had her friend. She always went to Michael for comfort after Angela was taken; she had no else after losing her sister.

Michael shook his head frantically in denial, and struggled even harder to release himself.

"No Bella, no," he bellowed as he thrashed violently against his restraints. 

He was going to ask for her hand, he was going to love her; he was going to take care of her.

"Please calm down Michael, you are harming yourself," Bella begged as she knelt down next to him resting her hands on his arms.

"Bella that choice is yours, he can't love you like I do," he said as he kept up his resistance.

Michael knew most women didn't have a choice in who they married, but he truly loved her so he wouldn't ever force her hand like that devil.

From the exertion and exhaustion Michael finally gave up and stopped his futile struggle.

He was panting and he was drowsy.

"Bella, what of Charlie?" Michael asked quietly, trying to avoid the lone man with dark piercing eyes.

Rose, Alice and Emmett left to bring an outraged Edward back.

Jasper was listening and watching the two with keen interest.

Bella sat on the floor next to Michael.

"Demon is sending for him soon, he will join me in the west," Bella offered and brushed Michael's hair from his eyes.

"Demon?"

Bella gave a small chuckle and nodded.

"Edward, the Demon."

Michael snorted in amusement, only Bella.

They smiled fondly at each other.

"You were always one for making me laugh," he said tenderly.

Jasper shot over to them, he could stand this no more.

His movements were always stealthy; they had very little time to react.

Crouching down Jasper grabbed the gag from Bella's hand and stuffed it back inside Michael's mouth.

"This ends now," Jasper demanded his dark eyes narrowed at Michael in warning.

Bella narrowed her eyes at Jasper and clenched her jaw.

"Jealousy is the ugliest form of a man's never ending adolescence," Bella snarked.

Jasper gave her a wry grin. "Then let me be ugly, for it is far better than hearing foreplay in the form of words."

Bella made a face of disgust.

"You are no better than Demon," Bella huffed and stood.

Jasper just grinned and shook his head.

"It is your passion that keeps men at your knees," Jasper said knowing she heard everything that caused the rift between him and Edward.

Bella shook her head and suddenly felt sick.

She swallowed back the rising bile in her throat.

"Men at my knees? Is that supposed to be flattering? Women are just too terrified to speak as I have. You degrade us for desiring something other than breeding and cooking in your homes. Well guess what Jasper I have been humiliated beyond not even caring if you beat me, you took away all of my choices, and my voice the moment you men raided my village."

Bella and Jasper locked eyes neither one saying anything.

Michael began screaming behind his gag so the two would stop the staring contest. He was terrified for Bella.

Jasper looked lethal, and his dark eyes looked as though he was just barely hanging onto some kind of control.

Bella met Michael's eyes and he saw them water before she turned swiftly towards a door and locking herself in a room.

Jasper then turned his gaze to Michael, and Michael held back his whimper.

He was absolutely certain Jasper wanted to mutilate him, but held back for some unknown reason.

Michael had no doubts that these men were the most deadly in the entire kingdom, possibly even for endless lands beyond that.

The two men just stared at the other in absolute silence.

It was going to be a very long day.

*X*O*X*O*

When Edward returned he was calm, but his gaze was the same as Jasper's hard and calculating.

It was of Michael's demise, of that he was sure as he met the eyes of these men.

Emmett didn't seem to hate him as much, but he was just as scary.

Bella had yet to return to them.

Alice and Rose tried coaxing her out, but she still refused.

When it was time for dinner they all sat at the table stiffly stealing small severe glances at Michael, even the two women.

Suddenly the door to the room Bella was locked away in crashed open, her eyes held fire as she took in the scene before her.

She marched straight over to the stove and slammed a steel bowl down onto the counter and put the night's dinner into it hastily.

Gripping a spoon heatedly she moved towards Michael.

She said nothing.

She plopped down next to him and removed his gag.

Her eyes then snapped to the other pairs of eyes who were watching her warily.

"He is a human, he needs food you pigs," she hissed at all of them and stuck the silverware into the bowl taking a hefty serving and shoving it towards Michael's mouth.

Bella was whispering to Michael, words that Edward could not hear.

He gripped his silverware and glared at the little piss ant he could easily squash under his thumb.

Alice reached over and gripped his hand in her own.

"Edward, he is her dearest friend. She does not love him like that," she reassured with promise.

He shook his head not taking this situation well at all.

"I do not care Alice. She is to marry me in a few days time, she is mine," he growled slamming his fists on the table making the entire frame buckle under his force.

His intense gaze settled on Jasper who met Edward's glare head on.

Edward was furious!

He was fighting desperately for the love of a woman and two other men were drooling all over her.

"Marrying a man-child is even less appealing than you already are to me Demon," Bella chided from across the room as she still fed Michael.

She didn't even look in his direction.

This made him even more enraged.

He locked his jaw down to prevent him from saying something that would make this even worse, and wrapped his feet around the legs of the chair tensing his knees.

Otherwise he would get up and show Bella that he was a man, a true man.

One that had desires for the female body.

No child could do the things he wanted to do to her, of that he was certain.

So the rest of the night he kept his temper in check even though it was boiling and he was sure his muscles were flexing from restraint.

It was silent besides the soft chewing.

When Bella stood for bed and dismissed herself, Edward swore he saw Michael shoot him a smug look.

Oh how he wished he could drive his sword through his heart and see who would look smug then.

Edward shot Michael the darkest look possible making Michael tremble and turn completely away.

He even scooted along the floor like a stuck bug on its back in fear.

Edward gave a sinister smug smile of his own.

*X*O*X*O*

I swear that this is an Edward and Bella story!

There will be no love triangles!

Jasper will not try to take Bella away from Edward, he is falling in love with Bella, but he cares for Edward. So no stealthy sweep in from Jasper will happen here.

It will be love by glances, fantasizing, and very unrequited.

And well Michael that's just too bad for him…


	11. Attraction

HUGE A/N: *** Ch 11 is at the bottom of this if you want to skip***

Okay so I guess I need to re-establish something. **This is a complete work of fiction!**

**This story is not at all historically accurate.**

It is being written for entertainment purposes only. **It is absolutely 100 percent Hollywood.** If this offends you please don't read!

The movie 300, King Leonidas was around the age of 60 when the battle of Thermopylae was going on, now picture Harrison Ford in that part…Leonidas also was one of the first to die during the battle.

Gerard Butler was in your face sex appeal and a "fantasy" heroic figure to push a movie out for entertainment not historical accuracies. Now I am not saying Harrison isn't still a sexy piece of man, but the movie just probably wouldn't have done as good if he was the lead…I think, I may be wrong.

The movie was just made for entertainment, it was fun to watch, but completely inaccurate. I personally loved the movie and wasn't offended by the inaccuracies.

If I was writing a historically accurate story I would still probably get it wrong.

If I am to make sure everything is correct I couldn't even have Bella speak to them they were from different tribes and most likely spoke in different dialects.

I also can't be absolutely correct on certain aspects and throw it all out the window when I begin the uprising. There was no uprising from son to father in Germanic Tribe history.

That takes months of time to get all the correct details and research that. I am not looking for publication just writing a fun fictional fanfic.

If I was being historically accurate the Germanic Goths would be defeated/driven out of their homeland by numerous campaigns by the Roman Empire and the Huns and others eventually being converted to Christianity.

They were pretty spiritual with the land. (So a singular God wasn't believed in until later, but I put that in there to show Carlisle's personality. He believes he's God, he's that fucking insane.)

This would cause them to be separated into two types of tribes/kingdoms the Visigoths and Ostrogoths.

Theodoric the Great was the leader/King of the Ostrogothic Kingdom. He was defeated by The Roman Empire during the Gothic War.

It is also said that the Gothic Empire did attack Sarmatia Tribes in their own campaigns. The Sarmatians are what inspired the legends of Arthurian Knights.

**Barbar**ians were named this by the Greeks because they said their language sounded like a harsh bark. It was said to sound like this 'bar-bar-bar' by the Greeks.

They were also once believed to be illiterate because they didn't understand the classic Greek written word.

They were a beautiful fierce culture.

Barbarians covered their bodies in exotic markings during battles (Merlin's people in the movie King Arthur, Braveheart had this as well) and they were said to be so fearsome that you could see fire in their eyes on the fields of battle.

Warriors had to know how to howl in such a horrifying manner that the battalions of Burning Hells would cower in fear, a battle cry to intimidate.

They were said to heal themselves on the battlefield if injured by powerful elixirs that were said to be from the entrails of the dead from the happening battle. Legends also say they could drain the lives of creatures with a single word for the same reason.

They didn't use swords as weapons the most common were spears, axes, and clubs. Their entire culture pretty much vanished by The Middle Ages because so many different cultures had influenced them by that time.

That story would be a complete history lesson and I am the most un-qualified person ever to give one. I know this, and don't want to give the wrong idea to anyone that this story is based completely on facts.

What I write is from what I have learned (I am very interested in history and love all variations of it including the many folktales) and my imagination. What I have just put down might not all be accurate, but believe I am not completely blind going into this.

Edward uses a sword because I think it's sexy and fits his character.

This story is based off of several movies/legends including what most of you have noticed Braveheart…

King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table, Jasper is based off of Tristan one of those Knights, he also had a very tragic love story. (Tristan and Isolde)

I have and/or will include these influences Lord of the Rings, Gladiator, and real life warriors, such as Boadicea the Celtic Warrior Queen, Charlemagne of the Carolingian Dynasty and more.

Sorry for that, but there it is. My rant. *takes a deep breath* I don't mean to offend anyone, I apologize if I do.

END OF HUGE A/N***Start of Ch 11***

Disclaimer: Any and all characters, songs, etc belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

My amazing and very sweet beta's Vampire1817 and tima, Thank You! You help make this story more enjoyable.

*X*O*X*O*

During the night each man took turns watching over Michael. They didn't ask him if he needed personal time. They just yanked him up and dragged him outside.

When it was Edward's turn, he picked him up roughly and dragged him outside like an unwanted puppy.

He threw him to the ground and stared at Michael with a dark glower.

Michael's ankles were tied loosely and his wrist ties were loosened to do his business.

"Get on with it," Edward barked at him.

Michael scrambled up and did his business. When done, he was grabbed onto the back of his neck roughly by Edward to be drug back inside.

Michael was dropped without much thought onto the floor.

Edward knelt and started doing up the ties again, making sure to yank and rub the ties against Michael's skin.

"Do you think she could ever love you?" Michael asked daringly making Edward's eyes snap to his.

Edward scowled at Michael and finished the ties.

He stood and walked over to look out into the night.

He crossed his arms over his chest.

Michael stared at him in silence until Edward spoke, his voice gruff.

"I am not a Demon, I know she calls me this to get under my skin and it does just that. I can fight the most frightening of men with absolutely no fear, but she terrifies me. She has more power in her lips to leave me bruised than a bulky fist."

Michael nodded slightly in understanding.

"She was always one to let her mouth shake the world around her," Michael agreed. Bella's mouth was trouble.

"That's exactly what Angela said," Edward whispered, his eyes roamed the moonlit valley below.

This perked Michael up. He asked curious, "Angela? You know Angela?"

Edward gave a small curt nod in confirmation.

It was completely dark inside, but Michael saw his form move through the window.

"How?" Michael asked. He cared for Angela too. "Where is she?"

Edward glanced at him briefly then back outside.

"She died by my father's hand, because of me. I believe she wanted it in the end though. I was just a worthless boy and did nothing to save her," Edward replied. "She was my friend just as you are Bella's, but my feelings never blurred," His tone was clipped.

Michael swallowed, ignoring that last remark and asked, "Does Bella know?"

Edward nodded again and pressed a fist up to his bowed head.

"She will hate me for life…won't she?" Edward asked Michael knowing the boy had been close to Bella his whole life.

Michael squirmed a little and took a deep breath, he exhaled it loudly.

"No, she is mostly all talk; she forgives easily. She won't blame you forever about Angela's death- she just needs to process it. Besides it wasn't truly by your hand... Bella loved her deeply, she could love you the same. Her passion is full of hate right now, but she can turn that into affection."

Edward took a deep breath just taking that in.

"Did she ever tell you she had nightmares for years after that happened with Angela?" Michael asked, not expecting Edward to answer.

Michael shook his head remembering her screams and a frantic Charlie banging on doors for help.

"She sang about the sad man with green eyes for years to get rid of them… you're him aren't you?" Michael asked remembering the boy from years ago, several years older staring at Bella with his green eyes.

Edward gasped and turned swiftly on his heel.

"What?" he asked, not wanting to believe this at all.

Michael sighed and rolled his head around to loosen up his aching neck.

"I remember you. You were staring at Bella, I warned you to stay away from her," Michael mumbled. "When we were running from you she told me you were sad just like her. She wanted you to come with us."

Edward just gaped at this boy and his rambling, grasping at this small sliver of hope.

"She was planning on going to find your tribe. She asked me to teach her the sword and dagger. She was going to kill your father and save Angela," Michael continued, ignoring Edward's internal wave of calm, causing him to grin like a goof.

"Bella never told me, but I figured it out. I love her and would do anything for her so I taught her. She deserves better than this, Edward," Michael told him calmly and steadily.

Michael knew that, if they wished he would already be dead, so he decided to speak his mind just as Bella did.

Edward narrowed his eyes and stalked over to Michael. He looked down upon him sternly.

"You think you are the man who deserves her?" Edward asked seriously.

"I know I would never force her into something as you have."

"She would probably never marry if someone didn't force her," Edward supplied; it was true, she was entirely independent.

Michael shook his head and took a deep breath.

"Teach her all she wants to know because she wants to know everything. That's who she is. Embrace it. Be there for her other than the man that's holding her captive, her walls will crumble eventually," Michael offered making a silent truce with Edward.

Edward was going to marry Bella no matter what, and he was going to be the man she needed: a husband that would return her passion wholeheartedly.

Edward ate up everything Michael just handed out.

Edward thought back to their decent day that ended in Bella's mouth spewing on about women and swords, eventually turning Rose and Alice on them, too.

"Is she good with a sword?" Edward asked fully excited with this new information.

Michael locked eyes with Edward in the moonlit room.

"I can show you exactly what she knows," Michael said with no hint of amusement.

They stared at each other in silence; Edward knew his skill was completely unmatched, so he did not fear Michael.

Edward disappeared for a moment then reappeared suddenly, his feet hardly leaving a noise in his wake.

Edward knelt down and undid Michael's ties.

"If you run, I have a bow and arrow attached to my back…I will not hesitate to shoot you. I always aim for the kill. I have never missed." Edward's warning was just that, a deadly promise.

"I am not the coward you think of me as," Michael replied as he stood.

He rubbed at his raw wrists.

Edward moved towards the front door and then towards a path into a large field.

Edward pointed silently to a spot and pushed one sword he was carrying into the soft earth.

The other was in his hand as he moved back, his lethal gaze on Michael.

"Show me your best, boy," Edward goaded.

Michael gripped the sword and pulled it out of the ground.

"This is not a battle for death, this is for fun," Edward offered to ease a very tense looking Michael.

Michael then began his swings that Edward countered.

Their steel clashed like thunder under the night sky.

Edward kept his temper in check and his skill at bay.

"Move your feet," Edward ordered.

"I am," Michael countered.

"No you're not, you are locking your knees," Edward offered.

Their grunts from the small fight of fun could be heard from the house.

Jasper a very light sleeper dressed and joined the men with his own blades.

"Want me to show you how a real man fights?" Jasper asked with a sly grin.

Edward raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"You, a real man? Never," he teased his best man.

Jasper chuckled and lunged for Edward.

Michael stepped back and watched as the men seemed to dance among the tall grass.

They were graceful and so deadly.

They twirled and clanged the metal with precision.

All Michael could do was stare in awe.

He has never seen fighters such as these men.

He would never want to cross them ever again.

After their time of play Jasper and Edward were chuckling and catching their breath.

"You will never outsmart me, Jasper. I will always win," Edward teased good-naturedly.

"What of you Michael? Want to fight against Jasper?" Edward asked seriously. His expression held no more amusement.

"Only if it teaches me how to fight like you," Michael said seriously.

Both Edward and Jasper glanced at each other and released dark chuckles.

"That was years of practice, and if it wasn't correct during our turn we were whipped. Our backs are marked for life because of our failures so we learned to never fail again," Jasper said sinisterly, remembering how he and Edward were beaten and whipped if they missed their mark.

Their fathers believed in severe punishment if your son didn't hit the target just right or decapitate the caught wild animal on a rope without hesitation.

There was a reason why they were skilled warriors.

Michael swallowed harshly and lowered his eyes. He never expected that.

"I want to teach the women how to fight," Edward said quietly.

Jasper furrowed his brows and glanced at Edward.

"They will end up causing more damage and harm than good," Jasper protested.

Edward shook his head and locked eyes with Jasper.

"Bella was right; they need to know how to defend themselves. It makes sense, Jasper," Edward argued.

This caused Jasper's face to light up in understanding.

"You want to gain Bella's affections this way?" Jasper asked.

Edward locked his jaw and gave a curt nod.

"I see no other way. She just won't let me in," Edward said truthfully with frustration.

He didn't know how to reach her. This might be the only way, supporting her independence to the hilt.

"Michael has taught her what he knows; I want to teach her more. She is not a caged bird, she never will be. I love her all the more for it," Edward spoke sincerely.

Jasper gave Edward an encouraging smile and slapped his back.

"No, she is a wild bird, and will continue to be so. Good luck you're going to need it," Jasper offered pushing his desires and jealousy aside.

Edward gave Jasper a small grin in return.

No matter how many fights they get into with each other, or how much they disagree, they will always be the others' best man.

Suddenly the sun started to rise painting the black sky into a light blues and dark reds.

"Will you look at that," Jasper said as the three men looked on towards the rising sun.

"It may be one of our last," Edward whispered honestly.

"What?" Michael asked, confused.

Both Edward and Jasper gazed over at him.

"None of your concern," Edward dismissed his inquiry.

"You are planning on leaving Bella a widow?" Michael asked heatedly. "What's the purpose of marrying her?"

Edward turned swiftly and gripped Michael's throat restricting his air supply.

"You will hold your tongue…When I am on the field of battle she will be what drives me to defeat anything. I will stand up against any man or any beast with burning reason if she will be what I come home to," Edward spat releasing a struggling Michael.

Michael backed away, his knees buckling as he fought to refill his lungs.

"I will succeed for my people, I will end Carlisle's tyranny, and I will get retribution for Bella losing her sister to the man who calls himself King," Edward vowed.

"I want to join you, let me fight alongside you," Michael demanded.

Edward stared at Michael in silence rolling the offer around, he could always use more men.

"I will inform you of our plans after you show me you can fight like a man," Edward said seriously.

Michael gave a grin and nodded.

"It would be my honor," Michael said honestly.

"Edward? Jasper?" Alice was heard calling them from the house.

The sun was now wrapping them in golden warmth.

"After our meal, we begin again," Edward informed both Michael and Jasper. "This time we will include the women."

*X*O*X*O*

After the morning meal was served, Edward gained everyone's attention.

Michael was untied and because of this Bella was beaming at Edward for most of the morning, not one snarky comment left her mouth.

He basked in it silently savoring the feeling of her smile and its warmth.

"I wish to show the women how to fight," Edward declared.

Alice jumped up and squealed.

"Ooooh Edward that is fantastic," she squealed.

Emmett was informed in private while the women cooked. He agreed with a grumble, and because he was given the promise it would make his wife happy.

"Truly?" Bella asked in disbelief and wide eyes.

Edward grinned at her and took the plunge. He was emasculating himself and offering his apologies to Bella.

"I do apologize for the other day. You were right," Edward said quietly not meeting anyone's eyes.

Bella narrowed her eyes playfully and leaned towards Edward.

"What? I do not believe I heard you…did you say I was right?" her voice was feigning her snarkiness this time.

Edward picked up a scrap of his leftovers and threw it at Bella.

She laughed and threw it straight back at him.

Edward got chills up his spine because of this; Bella let her walls down for the moment.

Her respect for Edward just developed since waking this morning and seeing Michael converse with him, she was at first shocked speechless.

Now she could actually look at him and not see a completely mindless murderer.

He had green eyes, and that scared her. She didn't know what that meant.

She was genuinely confused. The sad man with the green eyes…it couldn't be, he wasn't real.

"Can we start now?" Alice asked as she pulled her waist length raven colored hair back in a strip of cloth.

Bella laughed at her enthusiasm and pulled her own hair back.

"We shall, come Alice join me on the battlefield of the female warriors," Bella said as she held out her hand for Alice to take.

Alice howled a laugh as they made their way to the very large field that the men were already waiting in.

Rose was changing into a more suitable dress.

"Jasper what will you give me to learn with today?" Alice asked as she made her way over to him.

He smiled at her and handed her one of his swords. They were smaller than what Emmett and Edward carried.

He showed her how to handle the blade and grip the handle as Edward worked with Bella.

"You must remember to always keep both eyes open," Edward teased as Bella took the sword with a smile and started slicing it through the air.

Edward gripped his and stopped Bella mid air as she was bringing her blade down.

Their eyes locked and both held challenge.

She quickly stepped back and smirked.

"Does Demon wish to fight me?"

Edward playfully narrowed his eyes and did a move that made Bella gulp. He was so fast.

"Yes, let's begin, shall we?" he countered.

Bella narrowed her eyes and got into position.

"Yes, let's," she stated and started to move towards him.

They spent the rest of the day together learning about the other.

They laughed and threw good-natured insults.

"Bella you must move your feet, just standing there does nothing but get you into trouble," Edward informed patiently. He internally lashed out at Michael, she was just like him.

"Demon, show me once again please," Bella asked. Edward was stepping back and fighting into the air an invisible enemy, and Bella studied it.

Edward nodded and began his move.

Bella paid him rapt attention, her focus completely on him.

He had a very thin material covering his chest, his arms bare.

Sweat covered him and she kept moving her eyes to his flexing biceps.

She was getting irritated.

"Oh just…stop it," she hissed and threw her blade to the ground running into the home.

Edward immediately stopped and furrowed his brows. He was completely bewildered.

He glanced over at Rose and Alice who were taking a break, their eyes lit up in amusement, their smiles were knowing.

"What did I do?" he asked bemusedly.

Alice straightened her face into innocence.

"I have no idea Edward. She may just be tired," Alice offered with a small shrug.

Michael was over by Emmett and Jasper looking completely interested in his blade. Way too obvious.

Edward snapped his eyes to him.

"What?" Edward demanded harshly.

Michael shook his head.

"I know nothing," Michael insisted.

Edward narrowed his eyes and pointed his blade directly at him in a threatening manner.

"You lie," Edward accused.

Michael shook his head again as Edward began marching over to him.

"Tell me what I did wrong," Edward ordered.

Jasper started chuckling, but it wasn't humorous.

Edward turned swiftly to his best man.

"Edward, she was extremely fidgety during those last few times you played with your sword," Jasper said in an obvious tone towards Edward.

Edward who is a virgin and very insecure with Bella, didn't understand. He also was still not completely familiar with female ways so he gave Jasper a scowl.

"Her eyes, they weren't on your weapon," Jasper told Edward truthfully.

Edward stared at Jasper for a small moment of time before his face lit up in understanding.

He let a smile spread slowly across his face.

He pointed to himself and whispered, "She desires me?"

Everyone howled in laughter. Well, not Edward.

Edward was glowing.

He was getting somewhere with Bella, finally.

*X*O*X*O*

Bella doesn't consciously remember anything the day Angela was taken except Carlisle and her sister; she was six years old and just went through a horrifying experience.

Edward is six years older than Bella so at twelve he looked like a man to her.

I also promise longer chapters after this…


	12. Falling

Disclaimer: Any and all characters, songs, etc belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

*Maniacal laughter* I'm alive! I swear! I am an asshole for making you wait this long! I know!

Vampire1817 you little sweetie you! Thanks so very much! She beta's this little diddy!

*X*O*X*O*

Bella sat on the edge of the bed and pushed her fist into her chin as she stared out the window. She was so confused.

Green eyes were once her safety, her balm for the pain. Then they became her worst nightmare.

She wondered if Edward was there the day Angela was taken.

Was the sad man Edward?

Bella shook her head and sighed deeply.

Her small developed respect for Edward and with his treatment of Michael that had blossomed into an even deeper respect which was precariously hanging on the edge of falling into trust.

What in the sweet heavens was she thinking of even looking at Edward that way?

He was a murderer, he kidnapped her and in two days time she would become his unwilling wife.

When a tap came to the door Bella twisted her neck slightly to glance at the door.

"You may enter," Bella called and saw the door open to reveal Rose.

Bella gave her a small smile, but it turned into a grimace quickly.

Rose shut the door behind her and walked over to the bed and asked, "May I sit?"

Bella nodded and scooted over to allow Rose more room.

They sat in silence, Bella's mind wandering into territory that was making her whole body sweat and lightly tremble.

She felt disgusted and ashamed, but also an indescribable burn was surging through her.

"Bella it is not wrong of you to think of Edward this way," Rose stated softly and placed her hand on Bella's shoulder.

Bella closed her eyes and sucked in her bottom lip to keep it from trembling.

She felt like she was betraying her sister, and herself.

"It frightens me, I don't understand it," Bella whispered truthfully opening her eyes.

Rose smiled gently and ran her fingers lightly in a circle along Bella's shoulder to relax her.

"None of us ever do. It's something so much greater than we could ever understand. You just feel, let it happen without forcing it in any way. We can never choose who we love or the world would be a much simpler place," Rose said honestly. "If we could choose …romance would be perfect and what's a little romance without heated passion?"

Bella let out a small nervous laugh.

"You and Edward have something…" Rose trailed off and shook her head stopping her fingers and turned sharply to Bella, her free blonde hair swung from the force.

"Embrace what you have with him Bella. Don't reject the path the world has set for you, it would be a never ending battle and you will always lose," Rose spoke forcefully locking eyes with Bella's.

Bella swallowed harshly and let her eyes move rapidly between Rose's.

"I cannot love him!" Bella cried out, horrified that she could eventually love this man who she has spent almost her entire life despising yet keeping him safe in her heart unknowingly for the same exact amount of time.

Rose pulled Bella to her shoulder.

"You can, and you will…Bella if he is yours to love…you will," Rose didn't know what to say.

Bella squeezed her eyes shut and the tears fell freely.

She was so confused and angry with herself.

"Did you know Carlisle kidnapped me for Edward's use?" Rose asked quietly after Bella calmed.

Bella shook her head and pulled back, her face red and puffy.

Rose brushed the damp hair from Bella's face and smiled fondly remembering Edward and his chivalrous ways.

"Carlisle fell ill and was unable to bring his rage upon the countryside, during this time Edward took it upon himself to act just as his father had, but he also gained many allies in his own campaign to overthrow Carlisle and his followers.

While Edward was beginning the planning of the uprising Carlisle began to get better. He rose one day and brought his never ending wrath to my village and many others. He scooped me up and said I would do nicely for his son who at that time he was proud of because he thought Edward was just like him.

Edward looked as though he was in his chambers alone waiting when Carlisle brought in my exposed bruised body. I was tied and bleeding, my tears were flowing freely because I realized at that moment my entire life would change for the worse by the man my age that had the most severe eyes I had ever seen.

Carlisle and Edward didn't speak as Edward stalked over to me…he picked me up roughly and let his hands roughly roam all over my body, but never really touched me in an intimate way. I thought it was so odd. Then he ordered Carlisle to leave us be, Edward gripped me by my hair dragging me to his bed, but it didn't really hurt, his fingers were somehow massaging my scalp.

Carlisle left with his cold smile, he was proud of his son. Then I saw them. Women. They were huddled in the corners. They were fully dressed and clean, but their hair was everywhere. They also looked like they were taken care of. Just subtle things showed… they weren't afraid when they were alone with Edward. As soon as Carlisle stepped out Edward's whole being changed. He removed the ties and started cleaning me with the help of the women.

They all assured me it was going to be fine. I was so confused and I was crying. Edward dove under his bed and brought out a clean dress. He turned his eyes as they dressed me, the women. Don't you see it Bella? Edward kept all the women his father brought him and took care of them. We acted the part of abused slave even allowing Edward to pretend to have his way with us or even have him faking torturing us.

He would give us tiny taps with his fingers as signals of when to scream and jerk away…Carlisle never caught on because Edward is so good at being clever…" Rose trailed off spilling what has been on her mind for awhile.

Bella just stared at Rose with an unhinged jaw.

"Edward brought Emmett one day into his chambers where he kept us most of the days to keep us from the hands of Carlisle. We fell in love and married in secret, I have been a fugitive here since. Carlisle believes me to be dead. The other women have been sent to various households in the country, most of them loved Edward very much. He never once looked at them more than a friend. He has saved all of himself for you Bella; he wants to be a good man even though various circumstances have forced him to make some very troubling decisions."

Bella looked away from Rose to process all that had just been revealed.

"I wish to be alone please," Bella whispered.

Rose nodded and stood. She bent at her waist and placed her lips at Bella's ear. "He loves you."

Bella just sat in silence the rest of the day. No one bothered her in her time of decisions and confusion.

*X*O*X*O*

Day disappeared as it melted into the night, Edward stood outside watching the sun set.

He was going to relish the little things from now on.

His mind going through all of the outcomes of this decision, the overthrowing of his father will take many lives.

It may even take his life, but it would be worth it.

The rule of Carlisle won't be a black cloud hanging over everyone that was within his reach anymore.

Edward would end it, even if he had to lay down his own life.

He wanted Bella to have the freedom of playing in her beloved nature without a careful eye.

Carlisle and his followers would no longer pillage, rape and murder the way they do.

"Demon?" he heard a soft whisper behind him.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear her.

Surprise made his whole body light up as he spun around to face her.

"Bella…" He didn't know what to say.

Her soft brown eyes collided with his intense green stare.

She let her gaze fall briefly before flickering it back up.

"Thank you for letting me live," she said quietly.

He let his brows furrow and meet in the middle. A few creases formed in his forehead this causing him to look like a conflicted child.

"Live?" he asked with an edge to his voice.

She didn't remove her eyes from his. "Yes, you treat me as a human, a friend. Not a captive, I would die if I were confined."

Edward understood, her freedoms, he was finding a way to reach her.

He let a grin spread his lips.

"I want you to be happy Bella. I know that's hard for you to believe, since I kidnapped you…but it was for the best. You will be safest in my stronghold."

Bella took a deep breath and couldn't believe what she was about to do.

"I know," she agreed.

Edward was taken aback…did she…did she just agree with him?

"What?" he breathed with raised brows.

"Watch your mouth," she warned and turned to go back inside.

Edward reached out to grab at her arm.

She immediately stopped, turning around with a furious scowl.

He dropped her arm with a stern look on his face.

He was exhausted with fighting her.

"Bella don't look at me like that," his voice was hard.

It took all of him not to throw his hands wildly in the air and just ask 'Why'.

Why does she have to be so difficult, they were finally getting somewhere.

He wanted to keep the conversation up, and she dismissed him with no warning.

Not going to happen.

"Bella just stay here with me, just talk." He made it into a command.

Bella ran her tongue along the inside of her teeth, just holding back her seething remark about his grabby hands. So she did the next best thing.

"If you wish to converse with me just simply ask, but do not make it an order."

Edward breathed heavily through his noise just barely holding back the temptation to make his hands into a large circle and strangle the air.

"Fine, just fine…Bella would you _please_ talk to me." Again it was a demand sugarcoated with a forced please.

Bella held in her snort and just stared at him in silence. She could tell it was getting on his nerves and she was reveling in it.

"Alright Demon, lets talk," she whispered.

He raised an eyebrow and swept his hand out. "A walk sounds fine this evening."

Bella nodded in agreement and started strolling ahead of Edward.

When the pair made their way towards the forest Edward stepped up beside Bella.

"You are a really good fighter," he complimented. And it was true. She just needed to learn some more technique.

Bella lowered her eyes and pushed a hand through her hair. "You are the best I have ever seen."

Edward shook his head and sighed. "It was forced, I didn't learn with a patient instructor. I had to be the best."

"What do you mean forced?"

"My father he wanted me to be the best, and now he will have it, when I face him in my campaign."

"Are you frightened?"

Edward let out a low humor free chuckle, his eyes crinkled in the corners.

"My father doesn't frighten me, his men don't frighten me. But you do."

Bella stopped her feet and turned towards Edward.

"Why?" she asked simply locking her eyes with his.

His verdant green gaze was unfazed as he answered, he never once wavered.

"I have never wanted something more than you, ever. You have bewitched me with your devotion, your passion; I first saw it when you cried for Angela. You make it so beautiful. Life. Everything about you is exquisite, I want it, and I want you to share it with me."

Bella just stared at Edward. Her eyes moved across the planes of his face. She studied his creases, scars, and masculinity.

His nose was slightly crooked, but not in a disarming way, she thought it was more charming.

The slightly crooked nose made its way to a pair of lips, the color of soft crimson. They weren't too big nor too thin, just right.

The cheeks framing his lips and nose were sharp as was his jaw. She bet they would be a rough touch ticklish and comforting all in one.

Green eyes that still mesmerized her to this day held a gaze of intensity that she had never seen. He was just as passionate about life as she, he just didn't see that.

His hair was like no other. It was awkwardly stunning. It looked confused and didn't know where to go.

In every direction his hair fell just to the tops of his shoulders. The color's all bled into each other, creating a red earthy tone that was just all him. He like Jasper twisted and braided some parts into leather bindings.

Bella's eyes then fell towards his arms. Tanned skin, but not overly so rippled with hard muscle. Scars were scattered everywhere, he held the fleshed shield of a warrior.

None left unscathed.

Broad shoulders that were built for the proud and powerful man, descended towards a firm solid waist and narrow hips.

Hips, thighs and calves were nothing but lean strength that carried a man with vigor and speed towards his enemy were encased in his scarred skin.

He was a force of all man, dominance, authority, and confidence.

She appreciated him now in the physical sense.

"What if I don't wish to share myself with you?" she asked seriously.

Edward let his tongue glide along his bottom lip, his extreme trained eyes slightly narrowed.

"You will learn. I am to be your husband the day after next. I won't ever force myself on you, I promise you that." His voice low and gruff.

Bella let her breath fall heavily form her lips. "We will not share the marriage bed until I am ready?"

Edward sharply looked away. "No, I have saved all of me for you, when you are ready…never before."

Bella nodded and turned her eyes as well.

A few bugs sang all around them, light notes welcoming the moon and its friends the stars.

"Michael respects you. He knows I won't run with him from you. How did you two make up?"

Edward glanced at her and answered, "We had a talk about you."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Did this discussion enlighten you in all you wanted to know?"

Edward shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "I will forever learn something new about you, and it would never be enough."

Bella felt something bloom in warmth from her chest.

"And I wish to learn more about you," she spoke truthfully.

"Tomorrow is another day for more learning. For now we must rest, it has been a very long day." He started walking back towards the home.

When they reached the house Bella turned towards Edward and gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you for the walk," Bella whispered keeping her eyes down.

Edward gave her a sweet grin and ducked his head.

"It was my pleasure." He raised an arm and pressed a finger lightly along her jaw line. He ran it down following her face and cherishing every moment of it.

And she let him.

Her eyes fluttered at the feeling.

She felt adored.

"Goodnight, my dearest," he whispered as he pulled back and walked to his chambers.

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Goodnight, Edward," she breathed and walked to the room she shared with Alice.

*X*O*X*O*

Okay have to suggest going to YouTube and pulling up the **Vampires Suck** trailer AHHH it's so funny! The Jacob spritz and The TEAM EDWARD and TEAM JACOB *shovel in face*…Hilarious! It is totally bashing Twilight and its one of those really stupid spoofs, but man I have to see it.


	13. Sacrifice

Disclaimer: Any and all characters, songs, etc belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

I do apologize for my massive delay! I have been going through a divorce that began in August and with that came the moving, relocating to new schools for me and my kids and finding a new job. I am so sorry that I have failed you all. I am back and hopefully can finish both of my stories soon. Thank you for all of your support. Let's just say I have not touched my ff account or my personal email for a few months and I was blown away with everyone and their amazing words, I have been way too distracted with real life. Thanks again.

Without further ado, I give you Kingdom of Thorns…with adjustments to my writing.

X*O*X*O*

Edward could barely close his eyes during the night. His thoughts were currently on his beloved Bella. Today she would be his wife. He couldn't wait. It felt like all of the years of constant strategizing and hardships led to this moment. He would be forever grateful that Bella would be his in some sense before he journeyed for days to meet his father on the battlefield.

He quickly dressed in a simple white cotton shirt that was sleeveless and brown leather cuffs that reached from his wrist to his elbow. Brown trousers were pulled up followed by his boots. Edward sighed and opened his door ready to face this day without nervous fidgeting hands.

Alice was up making a quick breakfast from some flour and eggs from what he could see. She greeted his with a warms smile and signaled with her finger for him to step closer. He did as silently instructed and walked towards her.

"She was peaceful for the entire night. Just give it time Edward," Alice whispered in reassurance. He smiled in thanks and ducked his head slightly.

"Now, I want you to grab the blue tunic I made for this day hanging on Jaspers chair in his room." She said and swatted him away by lightly slapping his butt. Edward chuckled quietly and made his way towards Jaspers chambers.

Jasper was already up carving something into a small piece of wood. Jasper's dark eyes lifted towards Edward and greeted him in silence. Edward closed the door as softly as he could and let his eyes roam the room to find the tunic he was looking for. It was hand sewn delicately with small intricate designs weaved in.

He picked it up and smoothed a large rough calloused hand over the simple material. The material got caught up in Edward's harsh palms.

"I want your blessings Jasper." Edward roughly stated. When their tribes were to be married it was custom that the best man stood next to the bride-groom armed and ready for attack, but it was also important for the groom to have his best man up there for his blessings for the union.

Jasper tried not to let it show while he kept on carving, but Edward noticed the slight falter in his hand that held the tool. Jasper said nothing for a moment then finally blew out a noisy breath through his nose.

His eyes met Edwards and he stood setting his tool and wood down. "You will always have my blessings Edward. I give them to you with my loyalty never faltering. It was always in my interest to see you happy, and happy you shall be once Carlisle and his men are lifeless corpses under our boots."

Edward gave Jasper a thankful grin and clasped a hand on his friends shoulder. "Thank you Jasper, that means more to me than you would ever know."

Jasper gave a very small nod and grin.

*X*O*X*O*

"Can I help you with anything?" Rose asked Bella from the other side of the room, where she was currently finishing up on the headdress Bella would be wearing for the wedding.

Bella glanced back from where she stood in front of the mirror. Her dress was the most beautiful intricate dress she had ever seen. Alice told her that Edward had very specific instructions and had Alice get started on it years ago. Every now and then after Edward returned from battles or faraway lands he brought the most gorgeous fabrics back for his bride.

Gold thread was weaved into the cream fabrics. Sheer gold and light blues were woven together to create a luxurious complete ensemble. Rose smiled at Bella as Bella smiled back weakly and shook her head in answer to Rose's question.

Rose stood from her sewing spot and walked gracefully over towards Bella with the headpiece. Fresh flowers created a halo surrounded by glossy fabric that hung down towards the back of Bella. Rose placed it upon Bella's head as Bella shed her final tears of anger towards this situation.

Bella looked down to avoid Rose's gaze and wiped furiously at the tears that now stained her face. Rose tried to place a hand on Bella's back in reassurance and comfort which Bella stepped out of.

"Please leave me be," Bella cried out softly reigning in the scathing remarks she had for Rose who had been nothing but kind.

Rose leaned in and kissed Bella's cheek, "He loves you," she whispered.

Bella shook her head still looking towards her still bare feet. Rose left quietly and shut the door behind her. Bella glanced back through the sheer fabric on the veil. Her eyes took in the room she was sharing with Alice.

Her breath caught in her lungs. She recognized nothing. Not one item in the room was hers and hers alone. Everything came from this tribe that Bella despised for more than half her life.

With a glance out the window she found the sun setting. They were to be married at twilight. Alice and Emmett worked on the edge of the river all day, where Bella would finally give herself to man she loathed. Rose worked away in the kitchen for most of the day for a small feast. Bella knew some of Edwards closest friends would be joining in the _celebration_.

Her eyes caught her reflection. Covered in fine fabrics with small flowers tied into her hair, she looked like a bride. Her heart broke and she shook her head. Bella's hand came to her mouth to stifle the cry that erupted from her throat.

She may look like the perfect bride, but truly would never feel it on her wedding day.

A small knock came through the door followed by Alice's voice.

"Bella, its time to go," Alice's voice was soft and not commanding in the slightest.

Taking a deep breath Bella closed her eyes and let herself see Angela on her wedding day before everything they had ever known was changed. Bella smiled a watery smile as she saw Angela blush while she looked on towards her new husband.

"I love you Angela," Bella whispered.

Opening her eyes she walked towards the door and opened it to meet Alice.

Alice was dressed in a modest dress the color of a wild purple flower. She lit up like a night sky covered by falling stars. It was extraordinary and Bella couldn't hold back her own smile for Alice.

"Bella you look heavenly," Alice breathed and reached out towards Bella's hair to fix a few stray hairs that got away from Rose's magic.

Bella shot out her hand to grip onto Alice's. Alice startled, but gripped right back.

Watery brown eyes sparked with a hint of purpose met Alice's.

"How did you do it? Marry someone who you could never love?" Bella asked softly.

Alice squeezed Bella's hand and pulled her close so her lips were right next to Bella's ear. "Jasper deserves someone to come home too even if it is just a friend." Bella closed her eyes as more tears spilled over in a small cascade of understanding. Sacrifice.

Bella and Alice stood like that for a flicker of time before they parted. Alice used her palms to wipe away Bella's tears and led her towards the door. When the door opened Bella lost her breath again as her eyes raked over Emmett and a few other women she had yet to meet.

They all stopped talking to look up at the bride who Prince Edward risked everything for and was currently.

Emmett walked forward and offered a meaty arm to Bella in reassurance and led her down a small path lit by the fading sun and lanterns spread throughout.

Bella kept her breathing even and her eyes trained towards the ground. Her feet were bare because that was her wish which was granted. Grass tickled her toes and she relished in the normalcy of that.

Reaching another lit up wonder her eyes widened as she took in the surroundings. More lanterns hung and swayed from branches surrounding them and the small landscape enclosed by a swell of the river. Flowers and cloth blew in the cooling breeze.

Her eyes finally landed on the man who stared right back with nothing but a look of pure adoration. Jasper was next to him dressed in lighter cloth, but still covered in weaponry.

Emmett released her after he got close enough for Edward to take Bella into his own arms. Edward reached out for Bella's hand timidly and raised it to his lips.

He relished in the feel of her against his own flesh and lingered.

He drew her near and leaned down so his lips were intimately close to her ears, just as Alice had been.

"I know you are upset with this situation…Just…I love you Bella." He sighed and closed his eyes brushing his lips across her cheek before leaning back into her ear.

"Why?" Bella asked through her clamped teeth.

"How could I not love you?"

Bella kept her silence while Edward pulled away and led her towards the priest.

The priest who was a childhood friend of the Prince stood in front of them, his heels meeting the cool river water. Few gathered around as the priest began. Edward stared at Bella, while Bella stared at her feet. They finished their union by sharing a small kiss that barely touched.

Edward was glowing as soon as the priest announced their union, their marriage.

Congratulations was heard as Edwards dearest cried out in a war cry. A battle cry. Swords, axes and clubs were raised while a few flaming arrows were shot off into the river. A feast was ready for the taking while Edward grasped his new wife's hand and walked around showing off what he felt like was his most precious treasure.

Bella was introduced to everyone, but she didn't try to remember their names. Her heart was heavy and her breathing shallow. She felt nauseated and dizzy.

Ale was free flowing as the men drank greedily. Laughter surrounded them while they surrounded a bonfire. Some acted out as Carlisle and his soon to be demise, while others told tales that Bella had never heard.

Some stories were horrifying legends and myths from surrounding lands about beasts and monsters. Some stories were about gentle creatures that lived among the forests and seas. Others were about battles fought long ago with great warriors.

Warriors who fell.

It quieted down after those tales.

The war was upon them, it was finally here.

Bella allowed Edward one dance as a wedded couple to soft song. That was how they ended their first night as husband and wife.

That was how their beginning became the soon to be end.

*X*O*X*O*

Let me know what y'all think…

Thanks! Just getting back into the groove…


	14. Forgiven

Disclaimer: Any and all characters, songs, etc belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

*X*O*X*O*

Bella glanced around the dark room. Her eyes swept past the mirror as she immediately disrobed. Frantically removing the pieces of flower, cloth, and pieces of heard metal keeping her headdress in place, when done she stood completely naked.

Brown eyes locked onto pale skin. Her hands roamed slowly across her collarbones. Soft skin stretched over sharp bone. Her fingers fluttered along her breast bone. Small breasts with large pink tipped nipples strained in the cooled air.

Goosebumps sailed across her skin from her explorations. Bella was desperate to find the woman underneath that was so desired by a man. A warrior.

Stroking her skin with fingertips they found the slight swell under navel. Her womb.

She interlocked her fingers and placed them just above picturing herself carrying a babe. Stretched skin and swollen flesh.

It was beautiful.

If she were to lay with Edward, her husband would he fight even harder to see the birth of his child?

In the silence of her own thoughts she heard her husband settle himself in the room across from her.

Edward noticed his fatigued wife shivering on the way back from the ceremony that was still roaring down by the river. Her skin pebbled with flesh from the chill. Once he delivered her to the safety of her room and bid her a restful night he immediately added wood to the wood stove for warmth.

Settling himself into a chair he let himself drift away into his mind.

It was a torturous place. Death, destruction, famine, and grieving widows plagued his mind. All of the casualties of war. Fatherless children, homeless mothers, and starving families.

He knew going into the uprising every single one of these would descend upon this land.

With a heavy sigh he opened his eyes and began running his fingers along the edges of his tunic. His thoughts on his wife.

Bella quickly dressed into a simple gown with long sleeves that reached her ankles. Her hair pulled behind her back with a twist. Walking over towards the window her eyes landed on the bright glow from the raging fire. Drunken laughter and yells drifted up from the still roaring party.

Lifting her fingers to the glass chilled glass cut through her fingers making her shiver.

Her eyes landed on the surrounding land. She thought of her new husband and his presence from this evening. He has shown her another part of himself that wasn't mindless beast.

His sweet words and simple touches left her bereft for more.

She knew by rights he could have taken her to his bead and had his way with her, but he didn't.

Her forehead landed with a soft thud onto the cooled glass making the entire window shake like a ripple on soft water.

Bella knew she was punishing him for his father's mistakes, but he was still a part of her sister's death. It wasn't fair for Bella to constantly blame Edward and take out all of her hate and anger on him.

She just couldn't help herself.

He did nothing when he offered that gold to her sister. He did nothing when his father found that _gift _and abused Angela because of it. He did nothing when she was led out to her death. Absolutely nothing.

She held him responsible for her own misery and she knew it wasn't fair.

Thinking of Angela, Bella stood straight and looked back towards the door. Her heart was flying.

She took one step and then another towards the door where Edward was on the other side. Bella put her flat palm to the door and pushed. The door was loud as it opened on creaky hinges.

Her eyes immediately met Edwards.

She stood in the shadow of the night from her door. Their eyes constantly clashing until finally she spoke.

"Could you show me the land tomorrow? I wish to spend the day with you."

Edward's eyes widened until he resembled an owl. Slowly blinking he seemed to mock her thoughts.

Then his lips awkwardly moved into the most graceless smile she had ever seen. It made her loose her breath.

Edward was luminescent.

It was the most difficult task Edward had ever had to endure. He truly never encountered anything more disarming.

It took everything in him to not run to his bride and throw his lips into hers.

"Meet me outside in the front…I shall wait all day," he promised.

She nodded and quickly closed the door with a very loud bang. Her back leaned against it as her fingers covered her lips. She was smiling.

The next morning Edward was outside waiting for her with a pack of food, a canteen, blanket, and weapons. They greeted each other quietly with evading eyes.

In companionable silence they made their way towards Lucian.

Bella smiled at the steed and walked up to him slowly. His dark eyes focused on her as her hand came to his face palm out. She ran the hand up and down his face while she murmured quietly in greeting.

Lucian whinnied and threw his head up and down in what seemed his own greeting.

Bella quietly chuckled.

Edward was throwing their supplies onto Lucians back. He held out his hand for Bella. It was a few tense moments for both until she finally took it and had his help to climb onto Lucian. Edward soon followed and pressed Bella between his thighs.

Edward flicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth and the horse set off.

Along the way Edward would point out certain landmarks and stories. Bella was silent, but she listened intently.

Mid-day Edward came to a very steep cliff that dropped straight into a very large and fast river. Bella turned her head and closed her eyes until Edward wrapped and arm around her waist.

She stiffened and popped open her eyes just while he pulled her tight into him. Edward's other arm lifted and his finger poked straight out. He closed one eye and whispered.

"Do you see that mountain with snow?" he asked.

Bella followed his direction and saw the very tall mountain tipped with white snow and ragged rock. It looked dangerous.

"Yes," she whispered back.

"This river comes from that mountain and leads directly to the sea. If you don't hear from me for more than a fortnight once you are in the stronghold come directly to that mountain and hide. I swear I will find you. I will find you and make you safe by traveling across the sea."

It was silent while Bella soaked in Edward's sincere words.

"If I hide it would be because Carlisle won wouldn't it?" she asked quietly.

Edward's arm dropped while the other arm around her waist constricted even further.

"Yes, that is right. Carlisle would scour every crevice and never rest until I am dead and my head is impaled on a spike. It would be his never ending quest to destroy everyone and everything that I cared for."

Bella nodded in understanding.

"What about my father? Rosalie and Alice?"

The silence stretched it was almost suffocating.

"I would never expect you to leave anyone you loved behind Bella. Rose and Alice already have their instructions from their husbands if that is to happen. Your father…"he took a deep breath. Bella could feel him tense.

"Your father would understand Bella."

Her entire body twisted.

"How dare you. You suggest my father would allow me to leave him behind to be tortured so I could be safe?"

Edward's eyes became tight. "If he loves you then yes."

Bella shrieked in her fury and dropped down off of Lucian. Her feet flew across a distance.

Edward jumped down but did not follow.

"You…" Bella screamed at Edward yards away.

"Is it your will for my entire family to die by your fathers hand? A coward who stood by while my sister was raped and murdered by your father? You expect the same from me?"

Edward's face turned to stone while he glided over to Bella with a very powerful gait.

"I am not my father! I never will be! When will you stop blaming me for being my father's son? I was a child Bella! A CHILD! What was I to do? My father beat me everyday. I too was left for dead on many occasions, but no one cared for me! What do you want from me?"

Bella threw her hands high and shook her head. "I don't know, I don't know! I want to hate you so bad! My entire existence since my sister was taken was to avenge her and then you show up looking every bit like your father…"

Edward snarled. "I am not my father! Do you know why I had never laid with a woman before?"

He didn't let her answer, he just raged.

"My own mother was raped in front of me! She bled to death because so many men decided to _lay_ with her! I saw my father relive that moment over and over again with so many women I lost count! It was disgusting to me. Then there was you and everything that you are and do…beautiful…I want that with you! This uprising is for you Bella! I want you to live in a land of peace. I want our children to roam freely without the constant fear of being kidnapped and turned into a sex slave for my father and his men…

Freedom Bella, all for you!"

She was shocked. Her entire body shivered.

Edward was staring at the ground while Bella looked on at him.

Her feet moved rapidly as she flew at him.

They crashed to the ground.

Her lips found his before he could fully understand what was happening.

Hard scarred arms wrapped around Bella's neck and upper back. Edward pressed his hips back into the earth while his abominable muscles clenched together to lift his upper torso from the ground.

Edward forgot about breathing in that moment while Bella's hands gripped onto his taught skin covering the biceps on each arm.

Pulling away so her lips could move for speaking only she whispered, "I forgive you, Warrior."

*X*O*X*O*

Okay...so just to reinstate…Edward was only twelve years old when his father kidnapped Angela. He was only fifteen and being beaten on a daily basis with Jasper for his training to become a warrior when Angela was killed. I know that in the Dark Ages that was considered more of man by that age, but I still see him as a child which he was.

Alright so Edward finally managed to get through Bella, she finally saw the error of her ways. Its not going to be sex every ten seconds with these two…I just felt this was the right time to have these kids kiss…passion with a handful of emotions going absolutely wild…this is the ending result.


	15. Simple

Disclaimer: Any and all characters, songs, etc belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

*X*O*X*O*

Edward kept his lips attached to Bella every time she tried to pull away. When she couldn't breathe his lips found a cheek, tender flesh along her neck and cool ears. It was now dark out. The crickets filled the space of silence as the two couldn't find anyway to speak with busy lips.

Bella's hands lingered along raised flesh. Wounds that healed. Fingers traced the ragged lines. Impalement, burn, and whip marks covered most of Edward's flesh. Rough skin encircled his wrists and ankles.

Her lips sought out each mark she uncovered.

"Warrior, we must get back," Bella finally gathered her wits and whispered.

Edward paid her no attention while his wet warm lips found their way towards her collarbones.

Her hands gripped the tips of his ears and pulled roughly. Edward groaned and came back away from her flesh. Warm brown eyes met hazy green.

"I am exhausted and in need of a warm meal Warrior. Please take me home."

Edward's eyes slightly cleared.

"You may bring me here tomorrow when the day is anew," she promised softly.

A grin came upon Edward's lips with reckless abandon.

"Tomorrow, with my bride," Edward spoke to himself.

Bella gave him a smile and started rising. With large steady hands he held her down and stood quickly. His large powerful body unfurled. Muscles expanded and contracted creating a violent looking man shrouded in the night's cloak.

Calloused hands gripped Bella around her waist with quick precision.

They walked lazily hand in hand to Lucian who was happily grazing on the surrounding lush grass.

Bella's hair was loose and wild. Edward stopped their silent walking and turned her towards him. With gentle fingers he played with her brown locks making the most out of what he had to work with. It didn't really help.

"You're breathtaking," he promised while he lifted her upon Lucian.

Bella shook her head and glanced towards the sky.

She felt Edward climb up behind her. One arm came around Bella, the palm rested on her shoulder his forearm resting firmly between her breasts.

His other hand took a hold of Lucian for steering.

"When do we leave?" Bella asked suddenly.

Edward breathed in deep and swept his eyes around them.

"By the next full moon. There is a village towards the North that is one of Carlisle's strongest forces. We will attack soon after the wives leave for the stronghold. You will be disguised and travel only by night. My best and most trusted men will lead you ladies to the stronghold."

"What's the name of this great fortress?"

"It's called Bastion. It was built when my father was a child by a great warrior. It was his home built into the side of a very treacherous mountain. It is impassable beyond the gate. You should be safe there, but Carlisle knows exactly where it is and where I would send any one of importance to me. You wouldn't be safe there if he storms it with his entire force. He knows nothing of the mountain I pointed out earlier."

Bella closed her eyes and let her head fall against him.

The constant motion and Edward's comforting embrace lulled her to sleep. She woke up wrapped in wool and in her bed. It was morning and the sun engulfed her entirely.

Her lips were sore and severely dry.

Edward was in his own bed exhausted from the last week's events. He was naked and slept with his weapons near.

Bella stood from her bed and opened her door slowly. She heard no one moving around the home, she smiled. The white wool blanket enclosed her drifting from her shoulders as she made her way towards Edward's room.

Her teeth teased her bottom lip. Her hands fell to the wood full of marks from tools to make its shape.

She pulled the door open and peeked in. Her mouth completely unhinged.

There was Edward…naked. He was lying on the bed encased in white. His sun touched skin stretched across the expanse of his formidable body. One sturdy thigh was bent a little higher than the other while he slept on his belly. The curve of his behind was smooth and rounded. His back dipped and curved beautifully expanded with every deep breath he took.

"He watched you sleep all night," a whisper came from behind her.

Bella startled holding in the squeal.

She whipped around and came face to face with Alice. Bella quickly shut the door and wrapped the blanket tighter around herself.

Walking towards the stove where some food was waiting Bella quickly grabbed it up and sat at the table where Alice joined her.

In silence Bella ate while Alice pounded out some dough for their last meal for the day.

She pondered about what Alice said. It made her stomach fill with flutters and thrills sail across her skin.

"Alice?"

The woman looked up from her work with a smile.

"He is a good man." Bella said with sincerity.

Alice agreed with a nod. "He is."

Bella finished breaking her fast and cleaned the dish. Soon she found herself in the room she shared with Alice staring at the collection of gowns. Bella wanted to impress Edward.

She picked a gown that had glass beads embroidered along the light green soft fabric. The bottom flared from the waist just slightly and the sleeves reached beyond her wrists.

She dressed quickly and made her way towards the mirror. With a comb made from bone Bella smoothed out her hair and found a sweet looking headpiece. It had white polished stone and held her hair back from her face.

Carefully Bella placed the piece into her hair and smoothed back some more hair. Satisfied she made her way outside to the front where she wanted to find wildflowers and some fruit. This was her home now and she had to allow herself to adjust.

She had no other choice and she really started to see it that way, it would take time, but she wanted to make the best out of it.

Her eyes landed on the edge of the land that she not yet ventured and started heading that way. She saw no one.

Her fingertips touched the tops of the tall pieces of foliage the spurted from the damp ground. It tickled them and she reveled in that.

Bending at her waist she snatched up a light blue flower that stood on its own. Her nose dived forwards when she stood straight. The sweet smell made her sigh.

She placed it gently into her hair and continued on.

A wide bush with tiny leaves stood out in the distance. Bright red berries seemed to glow in the dark forest that surrounded her.

She quickly made her way towards it and let her hand dart out to take a few.

She brought them close to her face for inspection. They looked good. Bringing them towards her nose she breathed in and smelt sweet earth. They smelled good.

Her hands shot out for more.

Just then on her search her eyes landed on another pair who were silently staring at her from the other side of the bush.

She screamed and dropped her berries. They clattered to the damp dirt with tiny thuds following in their wake.

Glowing eyes the color of dark amber stared back at her.

The creature's ears were pressed flat against his head and a deep rumbling warning sound came from his chest. The fur was a mix of dark grey, brown and light grey. His lips were pulled back showing off his long sharp fangs.

She had no idea what this was; she had never seen one and no one had ever told her about something that looked like this.

All she knew was that it could easily kill her.

"Bella!" she heard her name being yelled by several people.

The creature's eyes darted towards the distraction and seemed to yell at her. Its entire head lowered and its legs bent as if it was getting ready to pounce right onto her.

The dark amber eyes were on hers again as the creature snarled and chomped down.

Instinct took over. She needed to defend herself. Dark features clouded over her face.

Reaching blindly around her she snapped off a piece of decaying branch. Dropping down slowly and her eyes constantly on the creature, her hands fumbled for a stone, a very heavy one.

The creature allowed his eyes to follow her movements.

Standing again she gripped the stone in one hand and the ragged branch in the other.

Swallowing thickly Bella started yelling at the creature.

Her name was still being called, but it was much closer now.

The creature snarled and darted from around the bush completely so it had absolutely no obstacles in between himself and his new meal.

A sharp whistling was heard and then she heard the distant sound of footsteps closing in on them. An axe flew by her making her hair rustle from the force of the object being thrown. It landed at the feet of the creature in warning.

"Bella," she heard from behind her.

That's when she started to panic. She cried out and started to turn.

"Noooo," rang out from various people.

"Do not turn around Bella, walk backwards towards me." Edward was doing well hiding his own panic. His voice held calm authority.

She listened.

"Edward what is it?" she asked.

"It's a wolf Bella and he's hungry. He's old and sick; he can't catch his normal food of hare." He explained to keep her moving in the direction of his voice.

Suddenly arrows hit the animal from the side one right after the other. Bella shrieked while the animal collapsed. That came from nowhere.

Her eyes landed on Jasper who had his dark eyes trained directly onto her.

Jasper was able to sneak up and get a shot that wouldn't even graze Bella if he missed.

Edward raced forward. Mike secured the writhing animal while Emmett finished him off with the axe.

Alice was waiting with Rose a few yards back. They were huddled together.

Edward grabbed Bella up.

"Are there a lot more of those?" she asked against his solid chest.

Edward shook his head. "No Bella, they don't attack humans unless provoked or in his case delirious from hunger."

"I just wanted to come find wildflowers to put in my room and some fruit to make something sweet…" she trailed off feeling silly for explaining herself.

Edward wouldn't think she was trying to sneak away would he?

Edward hands surrounded Bella's face. She was rightfully frightened as she should be.

"Bella if you plan to leave tell someone. You could have roused me. We are going to war there are more dangerous creatures in these woods besides starving beasts. Please be more cautious."

She nodded and felt like a child.

When Edward pulled away his eyes fell and he started to laugh.

He gripped Bella's wrists and brought up the pebble and twig.

Quickly tossing them towards the ground Bella crossed her arms and gave Edward a hard look.

He snorted picking up what she dropped, her "weapons" and held them up for all to see.

"Ladies and gentleman I would like to introduce the new weapons so deadly and ferocious that even I couldn't handle them," Edward laughed all the way through shaking off his earlier panic when he heard Bella's scream and seeing her facing off with a very malnourished and decrepit wolf.

Everyone stopped and stared. They saw Bella's weapons and started howling with laughter.

Bella's hands went to her hips and her gaze fell onto Edward who was currently acting out the ways to use the rock and branch as if in battle.

Quickly bending down her fingers dug into the very damp earth and clawed around until her hand was full of the muck.

She squished it together and made a very ugly ball.

"Oh my dear Warrior," she sang.

Edward stopped for just a moment to meet Bella's eyes before she threw her hand back and tossed the mud ball into Edward's face.

Everyone stopped moving and stood in silence.

Then a snorting guffaw came out of Alice in the most unladylike manner followed by everyone else who saw Edward wipe away the mess.

Edward shook his head and dropped Bella's "weapons".

Bella's laughter reached his ears making him grin. He shook his head and calmly bent down.

Bella stopped and started running back towards the home. He followed and pelted her on the back.

Everyone followed Edward's lead and made uneven balls of small roots and mud. They chased each other all the way home making mud throwing into a challenge.

They were covered from head to toe.

"Oh dear," Rose sighed glancing at everyone.

"The river," Bella piped in and started running towards the river while screeching. Edward was right behind her allowing her to beat him to it.

They all jumped in and swam for an hour cleaning them off. Edward and Bella splashed each other and stole secret touches and kisses.

The men's weapons were waiting on the rivers bank glinting in the sun.

Edward's hair was slick and dripping with water while he stared unabashedly at Bella. She was running her fingers across her arms to rid herself of the brown earth. The sun was reflecting off the water creating a golden glow to surround them.

He made his way towards her and let his hands slowly climb around her waist.

Her lips turned up as she twisted around to look at him.

Slowly he let his hands travel across Bella to help her remove the dirt. Their cheeks rubbed against each others creating a certain friction that both found satisfying.

When Rose and Alice climbed out Emmett and Michael followed. Jasper moved towards the edge of the river and kept his eyes down not wanting to watch the growing affection between the newlyweds.

He picked up the carving he was working on during Edward and Bella's wedding day. It was a bird tied around a very thin strap of leather. A necklace.

It was a gift he wanted to see her wear with pride.

He made all different kinds of gifts made from wood for Angela. She never took them with her in fear of them being destroyed by Carlisle. He still had every piece he had ever crafted waiting in a chest hiding under his bed.

He stood and grabbed his weapons and tied the leather strip to his bow.

He left the silent pair who was touching intimately.

*X*O*X*O*

Wow…thank you everyone who has supported this story! Your reviews are so extraordinary every single one. My schedule is going to start getting absolutely nuts in the beginning of December so I want to try and get this story done before then. I am sorry for the shorter chapters, but I hope my almost daily posting will make all be forgiven.

I hope you enjoyed the break from their Dark world. Thank you!


	16. Cliffs Edge

Disclaimer: Any and all characters, songs, etc belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N- Okay…I was hoping if anyone would be interested in going back with me and fix the previous chapters? I cringe while reading some of these mistakes. Spelling and grammar and such? Your reviews are amazing and I deeply appreciate them because they let me know if I am going in the right direction. I know my insecurity is showing. *grins sheepishly*

*O*X*O*X*

Around mid-day the following afternoon the men received word from a messenger. Carlisle was quietly gathering forces. Thankfully Edward made the right allies.

Edward was needed beyond their quiet home for reasons Bella didn't fully understand. He called his friends and they dressed quickly. Wrist guards, armor and weapons completely covered them.

The men left even Michael joined, leaving specific instructions for the women.

"You are to gather what you can carry on you without weighing yourself down. Leave as soon as the sun falls, if we don't return before then." Edward commanded his eyes constantly straying to Bella.

He left with swift hard embrace and such soft words. Bella didn't hear them.

Immediately the women began finding the dark cloaks that covered them from head to toe. Breeches and cotton shirts like what the men sometimes wore were waiting for the women to put them on at the very last minute.

Their hair was to be hidden behind a bulky cap.

They were to travel as boys if absolutely necessary.

As the sun started to set Alice started dressing herself in the set of clothes they made for this exact day.

Rose fluttered putting all the valuables in hiding under the floorboards.

Bella gathered small satchels of dried meats, fruit and nuts for the journey. Their canteens were already filled and ready to be taken as they left.

When the sun just slipped past the landscape the women began their quick disrobing. Gowns fell to the floor and were quickly gathered up and locked away with the rest. Tying the front of her shirt Bella started rambling.

"What if they don't really need us to leave towards Bastion tonight? What if they got hurt? What if they are almost here?"

Rose was finished and looked every bit of a fresh faced boy as Jasper did when he was thirteen.

"Bella, do you need help with anything?" she interrupted Bella's bubbling panic.

Bella saw what Rose was doing and shook her head no. She closed her eyes and took a few calming breaths before dressing quickly and placing the hat upon her head. With precision of twists and knots Bella's hair was safely tucked under and in.

They grabbed what was needed for the exhausting journey and made their way quietly out the front door.

They walked swiftly and barely made noises with their feet.

Alice led them on with determination.

A few minutes after traveling through the damp dark forest Bella gripped onto Alice's arm.

"Alice? What do we do if we run into another wolf?"

The sound of cloth rubbing together was heard. "Daggers were given to all of us, inside the satchels." Alice informed and began moving again.

Bella was following both quietly.

Suddenly Alice fell and moved her arm frantically for Rose and Bella to follow her. They all fell to their bellies. Their back cloaks camouflaged them while they heard the sound of branches swaying and heavy footsteps. A fine rolling mist covered most of the valley they were in.

When Bella's eyes could focus she saw a mass of men slowly making their way toward their home. Weapons were drawn and the men were definitely Carlisle's. They had capes on dark green in color. Helmets made from some sort of metal sat on their heads, nose guards came down blocking their face from most of her view.

The men kept their pace measured and Bella could see their menacing eyes sweep all around them.

A loud noise that was unfamiliar to Bella came out from nowhere. The sound of something cracking startled her while Alice grabbed onto her hand.

She tugged in silence, Bella followed along with a belly crawl. She could feel the residue from last nights rain soak through her clothes.

A bright flash and a blood chilling explosion ripped through the air. They could almost feel the heat.

All the women turned back to see their entire home become engulfed by flames. The men seemed to cheer while the women continued on in silence. They were absolutely heartbroken. All of their possessions, memories…their home destroyed.

When they were far enough away to not hear the men they stood. Moving quickly their feet carried them so fast it made their breath leave in gasps.

"Alice we must stop to rest," Rose finally spoke up hours later.

Alice just shook her head and moved harder. "Not until the sun comes up."

"Alice this is complete madness! You cannot expect me and Bella to continue. We can take turns keeping an eye out." Rose protested.

Alice swiftly turned on Rose her eyes were on fire. "We will keep moving unless we want those men to find us."

Rose let her narrowed eyes meet Alice's.

Bella slowly moved in between the two and whispered. "Do you hear that?"

It was a very deep rumbling sound. They felt vibrations in their feet and they quickly looked behind them. The mass of men were heading directly for them.

They all three gasped and began running blindly through the forest. Then Bella heard it, the river.

"Alice, Rosalie the river." She hissed and started swiftly for it.

They all began their journey.

Coming up the very steep cliff where Edward pointed out the mountain. They all stepped up to the very edge. They glanced behind them when they heard the men yell.

"We must jump," Rose encouraged.

Bella started wheezing and nodded her head squeezing her eyes shut.

"Just kick your legs don't stop… ever and constantly move your arms to stay on the surface," Alice instructed and took a few steps back. She then launched forward and off the cliff.

A silent scream was heard as she fell.

Rose glanced at Bella gave her a small nervous smile and followed.

Bella felt sweat breaking out all over her skin. She shook her head let her feet bring her back and then launched herself over.

Her breath left her as she free fell. She couldn't catch her breath at all and then she was suddenly surrounded by chilly rushing water.

Frantically moving, twisting and forcing her limbs to shove her self to the surface she finally felt air. Sputtering she took the longest draw of breath.

The water was so fast and strong it was ripping her apart as she fought to keep herself at the surface.

Legs straining her chilled bones ached while she fought for survival.

Sucking in breath after breath the chill made her lungs stung.

She tried to reach the edge so she could make it towards the mountain. Edward swore he would find her there. Her numb fingers tried to grip branches and ledges along the edge of the river.

Her movements were starting to slow.

She was taking shallower breaths.

She was beginning to become exhausted.

Finally the river slowed and seemed to allow her to finally move. Her hands found the damp edge.

Turning her hands into claws she pulled herself up and over.

Again she pulled, and again. Her entire body was numb but constantly moving. Her limbs felt so very heavy. Her breath came out with tiny puffs that clung to the air.

Closing her eyes she shivered heavily, that was all she could do.

*X*O*X*O*

Please don't be angry with me. *Bella doe eyes*


	17. Found

Disclaimer: Any and all characters, songs, etc belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N- Thank you everyone who has reviewed, recommended and added this story to their lists.

*X*O*X*O*

The feel of something tickling her cheek roused Bella. She was warm, but uncomfortable. Her clothes were still damp and her chest ached. Her hand swatted at whatever was touching her cheek but it just came back.

Her fingers grabbed for it and pulled lazily. It was the stems from wildflowers. Bella was lying a yard or so from the river slightly under the canopy that provided a little shade.

Her throat felt like she swallowed glowing coals.

"Alice…Rose?" she called out, but it was more of a very raspy cough.

Placing her hands down beside her she pushed herself up. Her entire arms shook and felt like they were bound to heavy rattling chains. It caused her to grimace.

Her eyes took in the land around her and she recognized nothing. Turning over so she was on all fours her head moved slowly as her eyes glanced everywhere.

"Rose! Alice!" Bella's panic made her cry out.

Her voice sounded like a bull-frogs.

Pushing down on her hands her legs shook terribly while she stood.

The cloak was still covering her, but the hat was lost. Her satchel lay by the bank of the river and its contents strewn all over.

Her legs hobbled while she made her way to the pack.

She knelt onto her knees and began grabbing the food, canteen, and desperately searching for the dagger. A bright glare from the rivers bed caused her to look down.

The dagger lay in the open with the suns warm rays deflecting off of it a few inches into the muddy bottom of the river.

Bella kept her eyes on it while she gathered the rest of her belongings.

Her hand darted into the water quickly enclosing the bounded end into her fist.

Breathing a sigh of relief Bella placed it into the satchel and hoisted it onto her back.

Looking up into the sky she figured it was still early. The sun wasn't even at its highest point yet.

Remembering that the mountain was in the other direction she let her eyes fall all around her trying to think of where Rose and Alice would be heading. She couldn't recall because she was never told.

Frustrated, scared, hungry and in pain from her overworked muscles she began walking against the rivers current. She stuck further in, away from the open edge of the river where she didn't have the comfort of camouflage.

Her dark cloak blended well within the trees shadows.

She tried to keep quiet as she traveled along the rivers edge.

Her hopes were high that Rose and Alice would somehow find her. Walking carefully Bella continued on upriver.

*X*O*X*O*

Alice kept herself well hidden as she made her way into the small village that was a meeting point for her and Jasper if they were ever to be separated.

She stuck towards the edges and kept herself as inconspicuous as much as possible.

The town was quiet with most families locked away indoors. A few chickens clucked and made their way around finding grains dropped by passerbies. She saw a few mutts fighting over someone's ruined leftovers.

The small pub was dangerous for working women. The working girls that dressed provocatively and put their hair into elaborate up do's. They usually wore heavy powder if they could afford it for more paying customers.

They were usually good with fighting. Survival from being murdered was barely higher for them than one of King Carlisle's whores.

Her hands pushed open the door. The air was cool and grotesque. Heavy body order tinged the air mixed with sex and ale.

The barkeep muttered something with his four teeth.

Alice grunted low in response and made her way to the back table where she could hide and wait for Jasper. He always promised she wouldn't have to wait for more than a day. The reason he had her come here was because Alice had the key for the door that led to the upstairs room. It was tiny filled with creatures from nightmares, but served its purpose if absolutely necessary.

The pub was one of Carlisle's last haunts for women. He wanted fresh young virgins that broke and tore open just from him. He craved the smell of their blood and tears.

Alice and Jasper both knew this was the place for her if their ever was a reason for separation. The patrons may be drunk and disorderly, but very rarely ever touched a woman who didn't ask for it first.

It was dry and warm for Alice.

After settling in Alice sat back and kept her sharp eyes trained on the door.

A few men entered and never left.

By nightfall Jasper still hadn't retrieved her and Alice began to feel very wary.

When the door opened for the first time in hours Alice's eyes widened when she noticed the form standing in the doorway. He was lethal looking.

Michael.

His eyes found hers and both smiled very small smiles.

She began to stand. Michael rushed towards her and grabbed her up. The satchel was flung onto his back while he made sure her cloak hid her well.

Swiftly they left without a word exchanged.

Once outside the villages limits Michael turned towards Alice and pulled her abruptly into a hug. At first Alice was unsettled by this but quickly accepted it and hugged him back.

"Alice I swear…I never…" he was mumbling incoherently.

She pulled away and made his eyes come into focus on hers.

"Where are Jasper and Edward?" she asked hurriedly.

Michael stared at her for a moment then answered.

"Looking for Bella."

Alice shook her head. "We were separated, they almost got us, they burned it down," she started to ramble incoherently herself.

Michael pulled her under his arm and quickly began moving again while he let her blurt out randomness.

They made their way toward a small camp hidden deep into a mountainside.

Michael quickly fed Alice and made sure she drank a lot of water while she told him about the night prior.

He listened intently and hummed when she locked eyes with him so she understood she had his attention.

"Where are Rose and Emmett?" Alice asked.

Michael gave her a grin and settled down some padding and blanket around the fire for Alice to rest.

"He found her this morning and brought her to us so she could give information about last night. Jasper and Edward jumped onto their steeds and ran as fast as they could be carried." Michael's voice grew quiet towards the end trying to hide his panic for the woman he cares so very deeply about.

Alice scooted closer toward him and placed her hand onto his high back.

"They'll find her Michael. I saw her jump shortly after I did." She promised.

He glanced at her and nodded his head in thanks.

While the fire crackled they sat in silence. The looming dread of what was happening bore down upon them.

Their minds kept replaying the same question. Did Edward's uprising come too soon, or not soon enough?

Alice let he head fall onto Michaels shoulder and soon let her eyes fall close.

He let his arm rise and looped loosely around her mid-back.

Scooting over Michael let Alice lay down next to the fire in the makeshift bed.

His eyes lingered on her face.

Scrubbing a hand over his face he shook his head even though Alice and Jasper weren't the conventional married couple, they were still married.

What was he thinking?

*X*O*X*O*

I know! I bet I just ruined this story huh?


	18. Create

Disclaimer: Any and all characters, songs, etc belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

I do apologize for my horrendous manners. The reviews are so very welcomed and I swear I am trying to reply to them all. If I miss you just know it is very special, each and every one of your words makes me smile. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Another chapter that's going to shift the story off of Bella and Edward's growing relationship. I know we want the lemons, romance and kisses and I swear the sexual healing is coming, but this is also a story about a very angry son with a very depraved father who wants revenge against said father…so I am going to go into more detail about Edward's uprising, what he has planned and a more detailed understanding about what exactly Carlisle created with his own flesh and blood.

Warning: This chapter deals with scenes that readers may find offensive. Please read with caution.

*X*O*X*O*

Prince Edward of the Goths was known for his cruelty throughout the kingdom. His skill in battle was legendary. Once anyone recognized him they turned down their eyes in fear of his wrath. His two constant companions were just as feared.

They were an unstoppable force.

Traveling from village to village and across distant lands their skills were put to the test almost daily. Men that seemed to breathe fire challenged them to duels.

Corralled into fighting arenas Edward, Jasper and Emmett fought victoriously against whoever dared to challenge them. Their notoriety for being undefeatable spread quickly.

In return men started to look up toward Edward and his men. They were loyal to each other without a fault. Edward also had a knack for keeping his word.

He promised to offer his unfaltering allegiance for the men of the village and countryside if they met with him regarding a very covert rebellion. Clandestine meetings next to small crackling fires sparked the word of a mutiny caused by someone who King Carlisle would have never suspected.

His very own son.

Overthrowing King Carlisle and his immoral ways was something that the very weary inhabitants residing throughout the Gothic kingdom sought tiredly for decades. They just did not have a leader, someone to guide them through.

But along with Prince Edward's noble ways and unstoppable force as a warrior they found hope.

Prince Edward knew how to speak to the men. His words ignited a drive for freedom.

It swept the lands and even some surrounding them. The reign of the wicked King Carlisle was soon to be forever distinguished by his own son.

Sure the people had heard Carlisle's vicious ways with his one and only son.

Whispers of spiked chains that dug into his son's wrists and ankles every time he moved during daily punishments were true. If Edward resisted the killing of prisoners to his father's amusement he was to stand in these chains afterward and endure hours like this. Carlisle had no restrictions on Edward's punishments.

Starvation was almost constant. They pitted Edward against his best friend Jasper like hungry beasts. Carlisle and his men would surround the young boys and make them fight for food, water, clothes and even a reprieve of the day's slaughter.

Decapitation of wild animals was also favored in the daily training of the young boys.

Carlisle would make the loser gut canines, or slaughter a prisoner shackled to the dungeons walls. Small incisions between the ribs were one of Carlisle favorites. The unlucky victim would fight for breath while his punctured lungs couldn't help but stop working; this caused the victim to drown in the most excruciating way.

Edward and Jasper were forced to watch the rape of uncountable women and even men. While dinner was served the men would gather and watch the show while chewing on bone from the animal that was roasted that day. Edward and Jasper stood defenseless while the latest victim was impaled with a very dull wooden spike.

What Carlisle and the men who cheered the daily torture of the young boys didn't realize was one day these boys would grow into men. Men that had revenge growing in their hearts everyday, anger a very passionate emotion that grew into an even more deadly aspiration for vengeance.

They conditioned their own perfect warriors.

Edward wanted a battle, one where he would face his own father. A battle where he could see the farmers, blacksmiths and herders fight with honor and pride. He wanted that for everyone who ever were wronged by his own father, their own personal war and fighting for something they believed in.

They deserved it just as much as Edward had.

Quickly Edward had his followers move in quietly and they were to gather at campsites surrounding the large field where the battle was to take place. From their King Carlisle would receive word through one of his closets accomplices.

His accomplice had his own fortress towards the west.

Carlisle's followers lived within the walls and practiced what Edward despised. Torture, rape and murder for entertainment.

Edward would join the followers who were to invade the fortress quietly to get inside its walls.

They would have overthrown the fortress, burned it to the ground and kill every single resident that wore Carlisle's crest on his armor or clothes.

Except one.

Carlisle's childhood friend, Marcus.

Marcus would be deprived of a tongue, but branded with the words Edward wished to spread.

That was to be the plan, but it was forever tainted by a mole in Edward's campaign.

Now Edward had strategizing for a back-up and a way to flush out the piece of horseshit that dwelled among them.

When Edward left Bella he had to war within himself, he knew this day was coming he just never expected so soon.

Now Bella could not go to Bastion as Carlisle had a secret insider just as Edward did.

Rose and Alice had their own instructions just as Edward gave his to Bella. Now she was completely separated, that was what he wanted, her complete dependence on him, but now it was a huge mistake.

Bella was lost, Edward's uprising had begun, and King Carlisle was gathering his own troops for war.

Deceit was something Edward had to keep an even sharper eye on every minute of the day now.

Warfare turned some men into lowly cowards just as Edward found out the last day he saw his bride. Someone told Carlisle where Edward resided.

When he found the mole it was his personal mission to make the man suffer, and Edward had a great deal in knowledge on that subject.

Now Edward had to find his bride while the threat of losing everything he loved loomed over him like a dark heavy cloud waiting to burst wide open.

*X*O*X*O*

Jasper's loyalty to Edward was resolute. His desire for Bella unforgiving, his grief for the woman he loved to his bones never ending.

As boys Jasper knew he and Edward were life friends. Forgiveness was truly never questioned between them, and neither was their allegiance to the other. At times though it needed to be voiced.

Marcus or Jasper's father was Carlisle's.

Hatred for his own father ran deep for Jasper just like Edward's. Those men were absolutely foolish in their campaign to turn Edward and Jasper into heartless warriors.

Both sons were stronger, faster and better fighters than their fathers had ever been and now the sons were almost just as powerful.

Edward's campaign incited something the Goths hadn't seen in ages, optimism in having a country worth fighting for.

Jasper knows the men following Edward's campaign are not fighters, but their burning rage made them just as dangerous.

They just needed to find Bella before someone else did.

*X*O*X*O*

So…*nervously twiddles thumbs* tell me what you think…please.

Oh yeah…should I post a playlist on my profile?


	19. Purpose

Disclaimer: Any and all characters, songs, etc belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

AN- If anyone is interested the playlist has been added to my profile. I should be adding to it throughout with whatever song tickles my fancy while writing. I ah…know the short chapters can be frustrating. I am just trying to get this story done before my schedule starting in December picks up where my postings may be so sporadic and rare that I don't when I would be able to post. But we will see, December isn't here yet so I may be stressing over nothing…Thanks for the support and understanding.

*X*O*X*O*

Edward found his way towards the edge of the cliff where Rose had said they jumped from. It was very close to where he spent that one very peaceful day with Bella.

Jasper ignored Edward and his orders to stay behind. The overthrowing of Carlisle had to be Edward's priority, but without Bella Edward found this to be without reason. His burning vengeance would have been distinguished with Bella.

Edward jumped off of Lucian and crouched down his eyes spotted the footfalls of Carlisle's men. This enraged Edward.

He let his follow the river in which it would have carried Bella. The fast churning water made his stomach churn as well. Rose didn't know if Bella jumped when she did look back she was too far away to see Bella or Alice.

Closing his eyes Edward took a very long breath to get himself completely centered so he could focus on finding Bella and trying to get her safe before he left to join Carlisle on the battlefield in three days time.

Quickly Edward stood and climbed onto Lucian fluidly. His severe green eyes were bright with rage and determination.

Tracking the edges of the river he followed it down river to see of he could see their points of exit. His eyes constantly scanned for anything that moved.

Carlisle's men had retreated finding the abandoned cabin much to Edward's displeasure he would have wished to slaughter every last one of them.

Taking another deep breath Edward continued his search.

*X*O*X*O*

Bella felt her feet start to blister. The shoes she wore were still damp while she continued her hike towards the treacherous mountain. The damp shoes rubbed her feet raw until they were bleeding.

She spotted some thick soft leaves and bound her feet in them but that only worked for a few miles. They were on the verge of making her completely stop.

She was beginning to become so frustrated and worried her eyes would tear up.

What happened to Edward?

She was so worried about him. She knew what he was capable of, but she still was concerned for him.

Finding a fallen tree Bella decided to rest her bruised and swollen feet.

She sat down with a groan and quickly pulled off her shoes.

With a hiss her eyes watered.

They looked horrendous.

Pulling her satchel across one shoulder her hands rifled through…for something.

A piece of cloth she could wrap her feet in was what she hoped for.

Closing her eyes she clamped her teeth and lips together and screamed through them.

Just one thing right after the other. Could it get any worse?

Taking her canteen Bella cupped one hand and let the cool water drip over her feet that felt as if flames were climbing her heels.

Blowing out a shaky breath of pain she sucked in lungful of air and held as she did it to the second foot.

The cloak was barely draped around her shoulders because it was so warm. But she didn't dare loose it because she needed it for the night and cover.

The breeches were tempting to tear at for the bandages and she contemplated this while she blew her breath onto the wounds.

Bella finally relented to the ends of the breeches. Standing she untied the breeches and dropped them, the breeze chilled her bare bottom.

Quickly taking the dagger her swift jerking movements caused the fabric to tear. Trying her best to even out the length her she pulled the breeches back up and tied them.

Carefully and with precision her hands wound the cloth around her feet. Taking the ends and tucking them in to secure the cloth she gave a small satisfied nod.

Her shoes sat by her side and she shot them looks of disdain.

Quickly digging into the satchel she found some of the re-dried fruit and some of the nuts. Taking a handful she picked up the meal with little pinches and chewed slowly. Taking a deep long pull from the canteen she wiped the remnants of her messy eating with the back of her hand and stood.

With a limp caused by her wounded feet she made her way towards the river to refill the canteen.

Stooping down her fingers touched the glassy surface. Her refection made her flinch.

Wild hair seemed to mock her.

Tapping her fingers along the rivers edge once the canteen was filled and placed back into the satchel she pondered.

Her eyes landed on the long sleeves along her arms. Narrowing her eyes she spotted the frayed endings.

Plucking the thread between her fingers she yanked until the thread started completely unraveling. Twining it around and around her finger she kept pulling until her entire forefinger was full.

Crossing back over to the fallen tree she perched herself carefully and began twisting and braiding her hair. With the dagger she cut the thread once she wound it around the ends of her hair.

When the last bit of the hair was secured she stood and walked back over toward the edge of the river to check out her reflection once more.

With satisfaction she smiled and flicked her fingers against the still surface.

Standing with a stretch she began to get drowsy. Lingering had caused her exhaustion to take over. Glancing all around she figured this was safe as any place and settled down under the fallen tree. The cloak wrapped around her she had a small secure place to rest for just awhile.

Slowly closing her eyes she drifted away.

*X*O*X*O*

Bella sighed while she made her way over a steep hill. From what she could see the only way past this was to climb it unless she ventured further into the forest and lose sight of the river.

The sun was falling and it was beginning to become cold.

She shivered and gripped another branch while her feet dug frantically into the earth.

Her determination made her keep moving despite her hunger, exhaustion and torn feet.

Reaching the top her now raw palms throbbed from the peeled back skin. Shaking her head to clear the thoughts of just sitting down to cry she continued.

Once the moon was fully hanging in the sky and the sun disappearing for the night she finally decided to take another break. Taking a deep drink and another handful of fruit and nuts she re-bandaged her feet and was satisfied to keep going.

The cloak was tightly wrapped against her while her teeth clinked against each other from the cold.

All of the sudden a sharp whistling was heard. She immediately froze and fell to her belly.

Taking frantic shallow breaths her cloak covered her head while her eyes peeked just through the sliver between her cloak and the earth.

Another sharp whistle was heard and then another.

She was terrified.

Abruptly there was complete silence.

Her entire frame shook from her fear.

She tried so desperately to calm her breathing.

She could hear absolutely nothing but the passing river even the forest night dwellers silenced.

Unexpectedly the next sharp whistle sounded like it was just over her shoulder.

She felt like all she had to do was lift her head and slightly turn and she would be face to face with whatever was hunting her.

So that was what she did.

*X*O*X*O*

Alice paced alongside Michael while they waited out to hear word from Edward. The opposing sides were gathering. The air was charged with it.

Tomorrow Edward would ride out to battle and challenge the King his father.

Tomorrow Edward would ride out and face the man who he associated with maggots that consumed corpse flesh.

Tomorrow Edward would lead hundreds of men towards battle and become who he was born to be.

A King worthy of the title.

Though the Prince felt differently.

Edward's purpose, he felt was her, Bella.

"What if he doesn't return?" Alice asked frantically.

"He will." Michael spoke with purpose.

"He won't if he doesn't find her." She countered.

"Edward is no coward Alice. That would give him all the more reason to defeat Carlisle and his men."

She shook her head. "Edward would be beyond mad if he thought she was dead."

Michael frowned and lowered his eyes. "I love her too, Alice."

Her eyes widened. She felt like a fool. Bella was Michael's dearest even if the love was unrequited they still loved each other deeply.

"I am sorry Michael. Please forgive me for speaking so irrationally. Bella is a very special woman."

Shaking his head at her and lifting his hand to his face he breathed deeply and covered his mouth with his hand.

Rubbing his fingers against his lips he closed his eyes and let his lips curl up.

"With such uncertainty of tomorrow we have lost ourselves, tomorrow would always be uncertain but not like this," he said quietly.

She widened her eyes and stared at him in silence waiting for him to finish his thought.

"Under Carlisle's rule every single one of us has had to live like this every single day…Edward has found his conviction in a woman…just a woman." Michael laughed and smiled. "A woman gave Edward a reason. Not the years of torture. Not the people silently begging for a hero. The warrior wages war for liberty… for a woman."

Alice just stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"He is absolutely insane!" Michael yelled out and grabbed up Alice. "Just like me!"

Alice squealed and laughed as they twirled around.

Michael was crazy while the woman he thought he truly loved was in danger of being kidnapped. He let villagers die for her because he cared for her.

Michael looked at Edward and saw that was untouchable, Bella and Edward.

Now Alice…Alice was a woman who Michael would plan and fight battles for. Yes Michael was senseless because he was going to do just that for Alice, but not Bella.

This was what Michael was looking for.

His purpose.

*X*O*X*O*

So many questions I know…this is a story about war and with that comes so many unknowns everyone is turned upside down. It is panic, and heartache, and inner chaos.

I hope I could portray this once the chapters started progressing towards the uprising.

Everything will be answered and brought to light, promise.


End file.
